The Shinigami Ishida
by jasmin flower
Summary: *Back on!* After Inoue and Ichigo start a relationship Ishida's despair leaves him dead after a horrible/amusing accident. He has a choice to live as a spirit, a hollow or a shinigami. Rated T for violence and language. Ishida/?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm on a Bleach kick, so I'm doing another.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I'm more into pwning than owning.

Chapter 1

It was late. He wasn't sure how late, but he knew that his father wouldn't mind. He also knew that his sisters would. He snuck into the window, laying into the body on his bed. He sighed and looked up, his hands crossed behind his head. Four hollow. That was more than he'd seen in a while.

He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep quickly.

The next morning found him at Inoue's house, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto visiting there. He knew that there was something between the three of them, but he really didn't want to know.

Mostly because he knew she was involved. She was supposed to have been his, but instead she was with him, with her, and it broke his heart.

He knew Rukia was out of touch with him. After all, she was a real shinigami, he was human. He would die, she would live thousands of years and she knew it.

That's why she finally opened her eyes to Renji. He'd noticed the looks they'd given each other. He was happy for her, really he was, but they took her from him too.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Orohime looked over at him, waiting for Matsumoto to finish dressing. "Yeah..." He looked away, sighing. "I'm really not feeling up for this today. Maybe tomorrow." He stood and headed to the door.

"Why are you distancing yourself from me?" He turned, seeing her looking at him, her eyes shining. He motioned with his head to the next room. She stood and followed.

"I know you're in some kind of relationship with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto." His eyes downcast. She smiled at him with a wink. "What, do you want in?" He pursed his lips, angry at feeling like this. "No, no, I just... I thought..." Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Ichigo?"

"I wanted you to be with me." She looked at him, surprised. "With all of the people here, with everyone I know, I wanted you to be with me." His face turned to the ground and Orohime just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Ichigo, there's nothing going on between the three of us. We just like hanging out." Ichigo turned to her, suddenly feeling really stupid. "Really?"

She reached up, cupping his cheeks, looking him in the eye. "You know I've loved you forever. You shouldn't think I'd give up on you that easily." she smiled, doing something that surprised Ichigo. She kissed him.

He stood there, surprised as her lips pressed softly to his. He gave in after a second and wrapped his arms around her, the wonderful feeling of her against him dragging him out of the ditch he'd been in.

It was all happy.

"That's so cute!" Matsumoto chirped, followed by a comment by Hitsugaya.

"About time." They turned and walked to the other room, leaving Ichigo both happy and terrified at the same time.

The next day Ishida sighed. He'd known forever that eventually they'd get together, he'd just hoped that it would have been longer. He'd liked the thought, the imaginary story, what if she'd chosen him?

What if she'd stayed with him?

He put some things into the locker before walking into the hall. Ichigo and Orohime had met him at the door to tell him of the story.

Of everything.

He sighed, looking at the door.

He'd have to know they were behind him the whole time. Ishida sighed, for once feeling despair. He just stood there, unable to force his feet into moving into the room.

What was this? He wasn't a coward, he wasn't capable of this despair. If he could survive his father and his grandfather's death then this was nothing.

But it was.

He finally took the step in and immediately saw her smiling over, the orange haired shinigami smiling back.

He turned and walked away. He'd deal with it another day.

He kept speeding up as he went. By the time he was at the side walk he was at a full run.

"Ishida!" He turned, seeing Ichigo behind him. "Where are you going?! School's about to start!"

"You BASTARD!" Ishida screamed, surprising the hell out of everyone there. "You knew! You knew I'd loved her forever! You kept her away from you, You avoided her as much as possible! How, Why in the hell would she choose you?!"

"Why didn't she choose me?" Ishida caught himself before crying or screaming or whatever else was lodging itself in his throat. He wished it would just explode, if it came out he'd be able to breathe again.

He turned, not another word said, and walked away leaving Ichigo staring in shock.

He laid on his bed. He'd felt the reiatsu pass his apartment at least three times. He'd known that twice they'd tried to see him through the window, probably checking to see if he was alright.

But he wasn't. He was angry. He was furious!

He felt so horrible. He shouldn't feel so bad that his friends got together. He knew it would happen.

He stood and stretched. He shouldn't be in bed all day like this. It was pathetic.

He turned, seeing the window, the little eyes peering in at him and he smiled. He cracked the window open, allowing in the black cat.

"Ohayo, Yorichi."

"Ishida, I was told to come and try and see if you were here." Ishida nodded, sitting. "Do me a favor. Tell them I was asleep. I don't want them keeping tabs on me like this. It's... disturbing, actually." He realized the true absurdity of the situation and smiled lightly as he sat on the bed.

"I heard you were broken up over Orohime and Ichigo. I know those things can hurt. It gets better though." He looked down, the green eyes drilling into him. "I know. I just hope it's fast. I can't be like this for long. It's not me." He sighed and Yorichi walked up beside him, smiling. He had laid down, looking over at the window. He had barely noticed when the weight on the bed shifted, or when his head lifted.

It was comforting, though. He suddenly realized there was a warmth under his head and looked up, noticing Yorichi sitting, his head on her lap. He turned away quickly, a blush in his cheeks. "You're naked."

"Very few cats have cloths." She smiled down at him and he sighed, not complaining about the contact.

"The way I see it you have three options. Try and woo her away from him."

"She's chosen him. It would be wrong. Besides, he's the hot shinigami, I'm the nerd with the glasses."

"You could find another girl."

"Nerd, glasses, not to mention none of the girls I know are my type, except her."

"Or you could die." Ishida looked up at her. "What?!"

"Well, let's face it. You're strong. If you die, you're going to Seireitei. You'll be a real shinigami. Maybe you'd have a chance with some of the shinigami girls. There are some cute ones." She smiled down at him and he shook his head. "I'm a quincy. It seems wrong to die and become a shinigami to pick up chicks."

Yorichi nodded, a smile in her face.

"You could have a fling to get it out of your system." Ishida turned to her, eyes narrowed. "This is the closest I've ever been to anyone naked, except myself. I don't think that's appropriate." Yorichi grinned down at him, leaning till her chest was just above his face.

"Is this inappropriate, Uryuu?"

His eyes widened as he jumped from the bed. "That's not funny."

She flashed herself across the room, holding his hands to the wall above his head. "It would be fun!" She grinned, leaning down and lightly biting his neck.

Ishida gasped, surprised at the feeling and tried to speed back away from her, making one terrible miscalculation.

He woke a moment later, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Yorichi?" She looked down at him, her eyes wide, her mouth in a little 'o'.

"Ishida, go to Urahara, now!!" He saw the look on her face and ran.

He got to the door and knocked. He'd felt off the whole time, like his feet weren't moving properly. The door opened to see Ururu looking up at him, eyes wider than normal. "I was told to see Urahara."

"Please, sit down. Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks." He sat down, his hand moving up to his head. Urahara came out soon after and looked at him. "Ishida, what happened?!"

"Yorichi, uh, she tried to make me feel better."

"That was not her best idea, or the best outcome." Urahara's eyes were set wide, staring at him. Ishida frowned. "What's so-"

He felt a tickle. He reached down, across his chest.

There was a chain.

Ishida just sat there, feeling the chain. "Ah, that's why she tole me to come see you. Urahara-san, there's nothing you can do, is there?"

"I'm sorry, Ishida." He sighed and stood. "Is there a way for me to become a shinigami then?" Urahara's eyes widened. "What?"

"I know about the types of spirits. I had a lot of power, I'd prefer not to become one of the people of Rukongai, I would rather be anything besides a hollow, so there's really only one other option." He looked over and Urahara nodded.

"I'll start right away. Please, follow me."

They went to the basement. Ishida could barely make it down the stairs. "Ururu, she's your first opponent. Please try and fight her." Ishida knew that the girl was a fierce opponent. He didn't complain, but did quickly put on the shields that Urahara handed him.

The first few hours were Ishida watching her attacks, just dodging, then watching for the next attack.

Ishida was strategic and Urahara knew it. He'd watched as Ishida kept up his speeds, finally flashing forwards, tapping her on the forehead.

He made sure not to hit her to where it would have made damage. He smiled down at her, surprising her. She dropped her hands, looking him in the eye. "Urahara-san?"

"I noticed." Ishida looked over, confused. "What's up?"

"You used shunpo. You don't even know the shinigami's shunpo yet but you still used it." Ishida nodded. "I'm sorry, was that cheating?"

"No. That was perfect." Urahara grinned at him. "Next, is the real hard part. Fortunately we didn't fill in the pit."

"Pit?!" Ishida stepped back, afraid as Tessai started forming seals, Ishida felt his hands snap back behind him. Tessai took him by the waist and they both jumped to the bottom of the hole that was hidden in the back of the basement.

"You have seventy two hours to climb out of there."

"And I can't use my hands?" He called up, sitting peacefully in the back of the room.

"Here's the thing, at the end of seventy two hours in that pit you're either going to be a shinigami or a hollow. It's more or less saying you have seventy two hours to change. I know with the way your head works, startling you into submission won't work. Here's the facts."

You have to turn to a shinigami or we'll cut you. You may gain the power to become a shinigami, but you won't go soon. You'll lose your memories. If you can become a shinigami, you're fine."

"Is there anything that could help? A way of thinking, a train of thought, an exercise?"

"Think about power. Imagine being a shinigami and see if that helps. Besides that, watch out. When the chain corrodes, it hurts." Ishida nodded and looked down. He knew it would be soon, if it would be out in seventy two hours, then it should start soon.

It felt as if his chest were run through, on fire and being raped by Kempachi.

Sick bastard would probably love that...

He caught his breath, finding his face in the dirt. He pulled himself back to his feet and breathed in. "I'll be a shinigami. I have no other choice." He imagined Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Matsumoto, Kurotsuchi... His head swam as he imagined the power they held. He tried to imagine having that power. He wanted that strength.

But why? Why did he want the power?

"I want to be stronger. I want to be stronger than him..." He gritted his teeth, looking over at Tessai.

He was even strong. He had the strength of these barriers.

He looked up at Ururu. She was a monster on the battle field. The little girl had the strength to wipe so many from this existence. She was so sweet, though.

He looked at Urahara. He knew he'd been a taicho. The way he moved, the random bits of strength, he was truly powerful.

Ishida wanted that. He wanted the power.

The power of those around him. He wanted to be more than acceptable. He wanted to be admired. He wanted...

He didn't want to be alone.

He looked down at himself.

"I don't want it." He mumbled, earning a look from Tessai. "Urahara-dono?!"

"Leave him be." Urahara called down at the man, who was frowning. If he fell into despair, he was gone.

Ishida imagined the face of Orohime, hanging on Ichigo's side. He knew that he'd never be with her now. Nothing would work out with them.

It was the way things were.

She was gone to him, as were Chad, Ichigo, Urahara, they would not see him barely ever. That's his life now, he was about to give away everything, every little thing.

"I don't want that!" Ishida stood, feeling another burn in his chest, at first he thought it was another corrosion, then it intensified.

He fell to his knees, his face again falling to the dirt before he felt his back arch, a scream breaking free of him.

Urahara watched, as did Tessai with interest as the white started to erupt from him, covering his face, his arm, both of them feeling as if they had been ripped off.

Ishida could just scream. He couldn't even breathe in, just scream. As if everything in him were trying to get out.

The pain was too much for him, Ishida felt himself grow unsteady, small white lights coming into the corners of his eyes.

"It's too late! He's turning into a hollow!" Tessai yelled up and Urahara held his hand up. "Remember Ichigo! Maybe it's a problem with the pit..."

Ishida felt the white cover his face, like liquid foam, it burned him as it covered.

'I'm not going to do it... I'm gonna be a hollow... I don't want to!'

"No!" He stood again, fighting the hollow that threatened so badly to escape.

He broke the arm restraints, reaching up, digging, tearing at the mask on his face. He screamed as the burning went through his arm, across his face, and he looked up, seeing large pillars falling at him.

Before he even knew what he was doing he'd used shunpo, leaping to the top of the pit. He tore at the mask, feeling it harden on him. He finally felt the burn leave him and rolled over to his back, gasping for air.

"I didn't think spirits needed to breathe. He looked over at Urahara who just looked at him. "What have you become?" Ishida felt his skin feel normal in some spaces, but in others the white hollow's mask clung to him. He reached up, grabbing at his shoulder and tore the white away. He reached up, yanking the mask from himself.

"Am I a hollow?"

Urahara walked up to him with a smile. "You almost were. Ichigo only had the face mask. Your arm was what surprised us."

"That was a bitch..." Ishida smiled before passing out.

Hope you enjoy! I'll try and update daily!

Please read and review! My last story was 19 chapters and I didn't get a single review! It made me sad. :(


	2. Chapter 2 Training and goodbye

Hey all! I'm surprised this story did so well on the first chapter! Thanks so much!

QuincyArcherIsABadAss- I remember you! You alerted or favorited one of my other fics! I absolutely love your name!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Don't want to own. There would be lawyers and such, and people like that make me nervous. Tite Kubo owns.

Chapter 2

Ishida woke to find himself at Urahara's shop. He was surprised at first, before realization dawned on him.

He remembered. He looked down quickly at his arm, felt his face before sighing.

He was a shinigami.

He sighed as Urahara came in, smiling. "Hello, young shinigami! How did you sleep?"

"I feel all weird." He sighed, looking down. Black hakama, black haori, he was feeling almost traitorous. "It's because you were a quincy. You know you're not anymore." Ishida sighed.

"My father, I wonder how he's going to take this." Urahara smiled. "He's not your father anymore." Ishida laid back, sighing. "He'll always be my father."

"Then maybe you should go tell him." Ishida shook his head. "Not until I'm more powerful than him. If I confront him now, he'll kill me." Urahara frowned. "In that case, let's get on with the training." Ishida nodded.

They were again in the basement. "You don't have much in the way of a zampactoh. As of right now, it's just a sword. You need to learn to talk to it."

Ishida looked at the sword in his hand and nodded. "I'll learn."

"You'll learn the hard way. Fight me." Urahara reached down, pulling Benehime from the sheath then pointed it to Ishida. Ishida sighed, pulling the sword from his sheath, looking it over.

It wasn't noticeable at first, but it looked really old. It was a shining black, like Zangetsu's bankai form, but it was different. It was inscribed with runes, the handle wrapped in a spectrum blue cloth. He traced his finger over it, across the runes, smiling. His eyes widened as he looked, noticing a voice in his head.

He looked up, seeing himself in the woods.

He looked around, surprised by the sudden change in space. "Hello?"

"Hello." He turned, seeing a young woman looking at him. She was dressed in a shinigami's uniform, only it was blue. She had long blond hair, large blue eyes. "It's been forever since a man's held me like this." She smiled at him and he looked down at the sword in his hand.

"You're the sword, aren't you?"

"I am." She smiled at him and he just watched her, surprised. "What's your name?"

"I'm ______________."

"I didn't hear that." He frowned, leaning forwards. "You can't hear it yet. Uryuu, do you want to know how to hear me?" He nodded, stepping forwards, slowly.

"Kiss me." He jumped back, surprised. "What?!"

"Kiss me. Just once." Ishida stepped forwards. He needed to talk to his sword, if this was the best way...

He came to her and smiled. He leaned forwards and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "That's not a kiss."

"I've never kissed anyone before. I'm sorry." He leaned down and she stepped forwards. "Uryuu, kiss me."

He sighed, steadying himself before stepping back to her, wrapping his arms around her.

His lips crashed against hers, he ran his fingers up, touching along her jaw, his other hand running down her back. She groaned lightly, running her hands up his sides, across his back.

He could feel the way his body changed, the blood flowed away from his head, he felt himself getting aroused by this. She broke the kiss, her eyes wide, lust filled on him. "Kaze no Ai." He looked at her.

"Huh?" His head swam. "Kaze no Ai. That's my name. Uryuu," Her hand started exploring down the front of him. Her hand wrapped around his most sensitive of areas. "Uryuu, call out my name."

He snapped back to reality, Urahara staring at him. He'd noticed the change in his flow, his blood, his energy, instead of being ready for a fight, he seemed to be ready for getting molested.

"Kaze no Ai!" He called, slashing at Urahara with the sword. The blade passed narrowly passed Urahara who just stared.

"Kaze no Ai?"

Ishida held a half smile, the tension from the girl, the sword was enthralling. He felt suddenly as if he could take out anyone. "Kaze no Ai. This is her." He held the sword out for Urahara to see.

Urahara stepped forwards, Benehime at his side and ran quickly forwards, slashing at Ishida's arm.

He held the sword up, blocking and turned, cutting the hat from him.

Urahara turned to him, eyes wide.

Ishida turned, a dark gleam on him that actually frightened Urahara. He stepped forwards, to find himself again wrapped in the trees, the girl before him grinning. She smiled up at him, untying the haori. "There's a fast way to learn your shikai. There's a harder way too. Which way do you want it?" Ishida felt the blood rush from him again. She stepped forwards, tearing off the haori.

"Whatever you want." He sighed, resigning to his fate. He had a lusting sword, and it was influencing him. She reached down, untying the hakama and tossed it into a pile with the haori. He looked at the cloth, suddenly noticing something. "This thread..." He reached down, picking up the top. "This thread here is special. It's reiatsu. It's a red... a shinigami's power." She frowned. "You're too fast with this. I'd wanted to keep you here a little longer." Ishida looked up at her with a smile. "Maybe later?"

"If you want me, or if you really want me," She grinned at him with her hands barely covering the soft spot between her legs, "Just call me. I'll be here. I'll always be here." She grinned and he nodded.

He disappeared to the real world, the command coming right after. "Bure!"

The sword reached out, swiping through Urahara's hair. He looked up, surprised, looking down, the archer's stance he usually had now in full form.

His face was now a full out grin, his head tilted forwards, the shadows across his eyes made him look down right terrifying. The bow in his hand was easily told as Kaze no Ai. The runes around it, the black, the same blue that was on the handle was now glowing on the bow as the thread.

"Was that close enough, Ai?" Urahara stared, surprised, suddenly worried about the young man. "It was." Ishida stood, slinging out the sword, it's shape reforming.

"Wonder what I'll have to do to get a bankai." He sighed and he heard the voice in his head. "You have to make me scream out YOUR name." Ishida smiled, shaking his head. "I hope that's just your sense of humor. You know, I'd wanted to keep something that intimate for someone that others could see."

"..." He looked down at the sword, his grin dying down a little. "Urahara, please, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." The older man just stood there, staring at the random changes in the person before him.

"Have you ever heard of a lustful sword?"

"No. This is a first. And it's a zampactoh, not a sword." Ishida nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting it. Ichigo's told me about old man Zangetsu, as well as the other form of Zangetsu, but this, I wasn't expecting a beautiful woman, especially one that seems to want to get into my... hakama." He sighed, gently sliding the sword back into the sheath.

"It's a beautiful woman, hm?" Urahara's eyes narrowed. "Yes." Ishida blushed at the thought of her, kicking her hakama to the side...

"Oh, this isn't going to be good, I can tell..." He shifted lightly, trying to regain his head. "I think I'm ready for something else." Urahara looked over, smiling.

"Well, the same as Ichigo, there's only one real thing left, experience."

It was three days later that they crawled from under the building. Ishida's head swam, but his smile couldn't be wiped away. He knew his personality, his attitude towards things were changing, but he knew at the end of it he'd still be himself.

"How did I do?" He looked over as he rolled from the small hatch.

"You're good. You're strong, your faster than most people. With proper training, you may surpass Yorichi in speed. Don't tell her I said that, though." He grinned, gasping for air as he slowly pulled his leg from the hole.

This was when the door crashed open.

"Urahara!!!" He heard the yell and turned, sighing as he stood. "I'll be right in!" He dragged his feet, going to the next room.

"Where's Ishida?! Please, tell me you can help him! Tell me there's something..." He heard the frantic voices, Ichigo, Inoue and Chad in the next room. He stood, preparing for what was about to happen.

"He's here, but there's nothing I could do. I guess I could make him a gigai so he could try and keep going with his life, but he wouldn't age. It wouldn't be right."

"He's right." Ishida spoke as he opened the door, seeing everyone stare for a second before Inoue ran at him, throwing her arms around him. "Ishida! I was so worried! I can't believe you died!" She gasped, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Was it true? Did you commit suicide because of me and Ichigo? If that's it, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried louder and Ishida wrapped his arms around her, smiling. She was so soft...

"Yorichi-san tried to cheer me up. As you can tell, she failed." Inoue backed up, looking up at him. "You were killed?"

"It was an accident. I was depressed, she tried to come by and cheer me up, but I guess I panicked and fell." He left out the more... intimate details.

"You were depressed because of us." Ishida smiled sadly, nodding. "I'm better now, though." She nodded, looking him over, her eyes widened, the first to notice.

"You're a shinigami."

"Yes, I am." He smiled and Ichigo stared, surprised. "You're... you have a zampactoh."

"Her name is Kaze no Ai." Ishida caressed the handle softly, earning him a look from the others. "You know how talk to it already?"

"Yes. Now the problem is keeping her hands off of me." Ishida looked down at the sword, the joke in his tone only caught by Urahara. Ichigo stared. Inoue looked at the sword, eyes wide. "Hands?"

They sat around and chatted for a while before the others headed out. "I guess I won't be seeing you at school tomorrow. They're holding your memorial." Ishida nodded. "I'm thinking about going to Seireitei tonight or tomorrow. Urahara can only really keep me here for so long, I'm not a pet. I think it's the best thing to do."

Ichigo just looked at him, eyes wide. "So, until you get assigned here, or we go there, this is it." Ishida nodded, looking at his tea.

The realization of this all hit him at once. They were actually going to miss him. It was weird.

He knew he'd miss them too. "It won't be long. Someone's always in trouble around here." Ishida smiled and looked at them. "Inoue, please, take care. If anything happens, please, try and find me. I'll do anything in my power to help." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm actually, I'm gonna go. Everyone, thank you. Inoue, thank you for giving me hope. Ichigo, thank you for giving me a standard to achieve. Chad, Thank you for your care, your companionship. Urahara, thank you for teaching me. Thank you for helping me through this." They all nodded, save Inoue, who's eyes watered over. "Ishida, are you sure you wouldn't prefer the gigai thing? It works for Ichigo, we could use another shinigami around here." Ishida shook his head, sadly.

"But for me, nothing would change. I needed something in my life to change, I needed something new, and this is it. Inoue, I've always loved you. I'll miss you." He turned and walked out, feeling his heart break.

He looked up, pulling out his zampactoh, and sighed, pressing the hilt of the sword to his head. As the handle hit he felt himself fly away.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Being in Seireitei

Hey! I'm glad people seem to like this story! Yeah, I'm turning Ishida into a power player, I'm taking him a little OOC later, sorry about that, but it's for the story. It will make sense later.

Thank you for reading!

QuincyArcherIsABadAss- I update daily on any story I put up, unless I hit a block. It doesn't happen very often.

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- Nope.

Chapter 3

As Ishida felt his foot hit the ground he sighed. It was like he was a feather, floating away. He didn't think that would actually work, but he figured it was worth a shot. He looked around.

He was in Rukongai. He figured he'd be there, but he didn't really want to be. He looked around, seeing the prison tower of Seireitei. He frowned. He'd have to start completely from the beginning of being a shinigami. He was curious, as well as excited about learning to use kidou, but he was so nervous! He reached the edge gate, knowing that Jidanbou would come out if he took another few steps.

On the other hand, he didn't know how to enter Seireitei. He had no idea of entering the city. He stood there for a while before sitting. He could just explain the situation, but what if they only took so many people for a period of time. Maybe he'd have to wait to become a technical shinigami.

"Ishida?" He turned, seeing Ganju staring at him. "I guess hanging out with Ichigo could have gone better. I always knew he'd get someone killed." Ishida just stared at him for a while.

"Can you tell me how to become a shinigami?" Ganju just stared at him. "Seriously?"

"I couldn't stay there, I gained the basics to become a shinigami, but I want to go and learn. It would be appreciated if you'd help." Ishida just looked to the ground. "You just died. I can't believe you've turned this into a learning thing." Ishida shrugged. "I have a goal, and apparently death can't stop it."

"You want to be more powerful than Ichigo." Ishida nodded. "Well, you may be in luck. They're recruiting about two blocks from here. Come on, I'll show you." Ishida stood, dusting off the hakama and nodded. "Thank you."

They reached the area shortly, Ishida looking to see the three shinigami standing, taking names.

Ishida nodded a thanks again to Ganju before turning. He walked up to one and the young man looked at him with surprise. "I think I know you."

"Ishida Uryuu." The man's eyes dawned with realization. "Ah! The quincy!"

"Not anymore, as you can tell." The man looked down and sighed. "I always knew that Ichigo would get someone killed. You're in. Please wait by the door." Ishida walked and waited.

They weren't there for long. They only took a few people a day, depending on the deaths, expulsions or drop outs from the academy. Ishida was the only one they really had that day.

There were two others, but both disappeared before the shinigami returned. "It's sad. You'd think they'd want to be shinigami." Ishida frowned, knowing their situations. The one who'd told him to wait sighed. "Many of them want to, but know that they don't have the power to keep themselves in the academy. It looks like you already have a zampactoh, though, so you should be fine." Ishida nodded.

They walked to the academy, the other two shinigami leaving to do other duties. "In this door your information will be taken and you'll be tested. Good luck." Ishida nodded. "Thank you."

The door opened and he was surprised to find Ukitake on the other side. "Ishida! Don't tell me your group is here." He looked down, realizing the situation and sighed. "I always knew that Ichigo would get someone killed." Ishida just stared.

"I wish I could ask why I keep hearing that, but..." Ukitake smiled at him.

"At least your memories are still intact. That's rare." Ishida shrugged.

"I have a good memory." Ukitake smiled at him and stood. "We'll just go to the test. I know you're probably nervous, but it's nothing much. It's just a sparring session. I'll see how well you fight, and we'll go from there." Ishida nodded.

"You're not going to kill me, are you? I may have learned a bit, but I'm not ready to take on a taicho at full force yet." Ukitake grinned. "No, nothing like that. I see you have a zampactoh."

"Her name is Kaze no Ai." Ukitake nodded.

"You can already speak to it?" Ishida nodded. "Do you know a shikai?" Ishida nodded. "Please tell me you don't have a bankai yet?"

"Not yet, and with what she's said, it may be a while." Ishida blushed, pushing his glasses up his nose to block the blush. Ukitake faltered for a second.

"Ishida?"

"Yes?"

"Is your zampactoh trying to seduce you?"

"Yes."

Ukitake just stared. He didn't know what else to do. "That's interesting. Alright. Let's go." With that they headed out.

There was an open ground arena behind the school and Ukitake smiled, looking up at the sun. "Alright, you come at me."

"Kaze no Ai, Bure." The sword attached itself to his arm, the thread finding it's way to his finger. He shot the first arrow and Ukitake side stepped it, surprised. "That's strong!"

Ukitake ran forwards, unsheathing his zampactoh. He caught the top edge of the bow, trying to toss it aside, to find Ishida turn with it. He pulled out the arrow, firing right beneath Ukitake's arm. The wind caught him and Ukitake used shunpo, jumping forwards and gripping the top of the bow with his right arm, his left holding the zampactoh now. Ishida hadn't accounted for ambidexterity and flung his foot before him, yanking the other's legs from beneath him. He rolled back over himself, again pointing the bow at Ukitake.

Ukitake on the other hand, wasn't getting up. Ishida stood and walked over, surprised. "Ishida, you're in. In in in in in. Iiiiiin." He looked drunk.

"That's why it's Bure. It's twisted. It twists the mind if you're caught in the wind." He heard and looked down at the sword. "WHAT?! It's not permanent, right?!"

"About five minutes worth. After that they're back to normal or dead." Ishida sighed, nodding. "Ukitake, I think I won this round."

"I'm buying the next one." Ukitake just laid there, looking up at the sky. "I like the clouds. They're so... I like them." He sighed and Ishida sighed, sitting beside him.

The clouds here were beautiful. White, fluffy, they were really quite nice.

After that, he was introduced as the newest shinigami.

He was taken to squad three, as they were taking care of the newcomers.

"You have a new recruit, Kira." Ukitake smiled and Kira sighed, pulling out the next folder. "Where's their papers?" The folder was dropped on Kira's desk and he opened it, looking at the name.

His eyes traveled up quickly, seeing the face that belonged to the name.

"I knew Ichigo was going to get someone killed. I'm glad to have you, though."

Ukitake chuckled, patting Ishida on the back before headed out the door. "I'll get you set up in just a second. Wait, your folder isn't filled out. It only says 'Ishida'."

"It's Ishida Uryuu." Kira nodded, filling in the rest of the name. "Do you know your zampactoh's name?"

"It's Kaze no Ai." Kira looked at him surprised. "What?"

"It's Kaze no Ai. Do you know something about her?"

"She never chooses a shinigami. There was one, but that was thousands of thousands of years ago. It's one of the oldest zampactoh. Can I see it?"

Ishida unsheathed the sword, laying it on the table. Kira looked it over, reaching behind him for a book and nodded. "Here it is. You know most zampactoh go back into the cycle, they can wait a while, but they always choose another shinigami to wield it, right?" Ishida nodded.

"The last man to have this sword wasn't a shinigami. It was a hollow." Ishida frowned.

"What?!"

"I know, hollow don't have zampactoh, but one did. It was one of the oldest and strongest hollow. This is the first time it's touch shinigami's hands." Ishida looked down at it. Kira looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Ishida, I'm expecting great things from you. If your spirit was enough to call this sword in less than a year, I know you'll do good." Ishida sighed. He had been worried.

"Alright, do you know how long ago you died?"

"About five days ago." Kira looked up at him surprised. "And you can already speak to your... this is unusual. I guess it's because you had help."

"It is. Urahara-san helped me out a lot." Kira nodded.

The questions went on for an hour.

"How long was it till Ukitake beat you?"

"He didn't." Ishida sighed, and Kira looked up at him, stilling his hand. "What?"

"I defeated him. It was circumstantial, though. It was Ai's side affect."

"Ai?" Kira watched him as Ishida nodded.

"It makes those that feel the wind from her arrows drunk. It's temporary though." Kira nodded.

"Alright. Let me see... We have a clear space... Ah. I'll show you the way."

They walked and Ishida was told about how things would go. "You're not in squad three. We're in charge of watching the new recruits. You'll go through the academy, and once you graduate, you'll be assigned to a squad. How fast you go through the classes is determined by your ability. I know you have a shikai, so swordsmanship shouldn't be a problem. Have you learned about kidou?"

"No, but I'm eager to learn." Ishida smiled and Kira nodded at him. "That's good to hear. You'll probably be in mainly kidou and advanced swordsmanship classes. We actually don't have many new recruits now, but some of the other shinigami are re-taking classes. It's not required, but it's a good idea anyway." Ishida nodded. That made sense.

"Here you go. This is your room." Ishida looked around. It was small, but it was enough. "I'll get you bedding and a uniform, hold on a moment." He turned and walked away, leaving Ishida to look around. It was a simple room, tatami mat, paper walls, but he had a window. He walked over, seeing Seireitei from the ground. The cliff of Sokyouku was visible from his window, reminding him of the first time he was here. He smiled softly at the memory, though it seemed so long ago...

"Here's this for you. The uniform is for any academy student to wear during classes. The main hall across from this building has food prepared between dawn and dusk. They'll let you take extras, though, if you're headed out for some reason, or if you think you're going to be out late. If you need anything, just let me know. I'm always in the hall you met me at, or in the room one after, that's my private quarters." Ishida nodded.

"Your first class will be tomorrow morning at ten. I'll be here to get you." Ishida nodded. "You're free for the rest of the day. It might be a good idea to take a look around, a lot of people get lost here. I know you've been here before, but when you're running for your life, it can be hard to notice things." Kira smiled sweetly and Ishida sighed. "Alright. Thank you." Kira nodded, noticing the sudden downheartedness of the new comer. "If you want to talk, I'm here as well." Ishida nodded.

"Actually, I'm going to go take a look around. Maybe run into someone I know." He looked out the window and Kira nodded. "It can take a bit to get used to. I've seen it before." Ishida looked over, smiling. "Do you remember coming here?"

"I was born here. I'm actually a member of one of the lower ranking noble houses. I don't know what you're going through at all." He sighed, feeling a little useless.

"Is there anywhere I shouldn't go?"

"I'd avoid the eleventh squad's barracks. They'll try and fight you, you know how Ikkaku and Kempachi-taicho are." Ishida felt chills running down his spine. "Uh, where's that?"

He walked up, looking over the ledge. It was so beautiful from up here. He looked down on Seireitei and smiled. "Ishida?" He turned, seeing Rukia behind him. "What are you doing wearing shinigami's cloths? How'd you get here?"

"I died." He smiled at her and her eyes widened. "I didn't steal the outfit, I became a shinigami." He looked back over, seeing the world below with a sudden rush of anguish. "I can't believe I died like that..."

"I always knew Ichigo was going to get someone killed, but you, I thought it would have been Keigo." Ishida smiled at her, nodding. "I'm even going to miss him. I can't believe that whole life is gone..." He looked down, his eyes shining in the sun's last rays. Rukia sat down beside him. "What happened?"

"Yorichi tried to molest me." Rukia's face shot over, wide eyed at him. "I was depressed. Ichigo and Inoue, well, they're together. I guess I kind of hoped..."

"We always knew you loved her. It's a surprise she didn't realize."

"Well, I went home early from school. Yorichi tried to cheer me up, and when that didn't work, she tried to jump me. I kind of panicked and fell out of the window." Rukia stared.

"Oh, oh wow..." He narrowed his eyes at her, and she tried to hide her laughter. "If you knew what was going to happen, would you have acted differently?"

Ishida looked out. He probably knew more people here than there. He didn't have to worry about his father here. He didn't have to worry about his heart being broken again. "I don't know." He sighed and she nodded. "It'll get better. Trust me." She smiled and looked over, feeling the reiatsu approach.

"Hey, Renji." Ishida smiled and Renji just stared.

"Who's locker did you steal from? Why are you here? Don't tell me you're in trouble?"

"I'm dead."

"I always knew Ichigo would get someone killed." Rukia looked over, surprised. "I just said that."

"Everyone in Seireitei said that." Ishida smiled again, looking out below. "At least I have Ai to keep me company." He looked down at his zampactoh and Rukia stared. "You're really a shinigami, aren't you? This isn't a joke..."

"Someone tried to molest me and I died after the girl I love started going out with one of my best friends. I turned into a shinigami, a quincy turned into a shinigami, and then my zampactoh tried to molest me. If this is a joke, someone's taking it way too far."

"You died when someone tried to molest you?!"

"Yorichi-san." Renji just stared. "Uh, why didn't you let her?"

This time it was Rukia's turn to glare. Renji shrugged, looking back at Ishida. "At least we know you'll do well in the academy. You've always been powerful." Ishida looked at her, thankful for the thought. "I'm just... I don't know, overwhelmed. This is a lot to happen in five days, and aparently I'm the first shinigami to have this zampactoh, so I should expect to get glares from that." Rukia bit.

"First shinigami?"

"The only one to hold this one before me was a hollow. Ai told me that to learn my bankai I'd have to make her scream out my name." Rukia just stared. "Wow. That's a little odd." Ishida nodded. "That's what Urahara said. I better get going." He stood and looked at the two, now holding hands. "I'll see you around." He grinned, side stepping over the ledge, catching Rukia by surprise. She looked down, shocked to see him using shunpo, flying across the sky.

"Does he realize how rare it is to use shunpo at all, even accidentally before two weeks is up?"

"It took Ichigo over a month to master it, and he's using it to glide. I think we should have high hopes in him." Renji nodded, agreeing before they turned and walked away.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	4. Chapter 4 First day, first one on one!

Hey all! Just to warn you all now, so you're not freaking out, this is where Ishida really starts going OOC. It's actually part of the story! Please don't freak out too badly! Remember, he's trying to find himself a life among whole other people, and he's playing with being strong. Really really strong. He has to find who he is all over again.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer- Not me! I only wish!

Chapter 4

He woke early, eating then changing. The uniform was of course a hakama and haori, but they were white with red trim and stripes in some places. After putting the outfit on and looking at himself, he decided he liked it.

He looked at the clock. It was only nine. He sat and sighed, looking out of the window for a while, letting time pass him by as he thought about the others.

Inoue would be in school now. She was probably broken up. He sighed. Even in death he was causing her trouble. He looked back over at the clock, surprised to find it was fifteen till and headed out.

There were two other students staying there. One, a girl with long, medium brown hair and bright green eyes and a young man, white skinned with dark eyes and hair.

"Are you new?" the girl smiled up at him and he nodded, smiling at her. "I'm Ishida Uryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ishida? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Does the name Kurosaki Ichigo sound familiar?" The girl nodded. "You're in his group! The quin,,cy..."

"Not anymore." Ishida smiled at her and she nodded.

"I'm Aerith." Ishida nodded. The young man leaning cooly against the wall looked over at him, his eyes narrowed as if he were bored. "I'm Sai." Ishida nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and turned as Kira walked in. "You're all here. Let's go!" He smiled and they three followed.

They were at the building shortly after.

"I'll be your teacher for the first class. Kidou." Kira looked at them all, obviously happy to be away from the squad's paperwork that he always seemed to be submerged in.

Ishida took to the kidou quickly. By the end of the day Kira knew he'd been outdone.

"Try this one." Kira tried throwing out harder kidou and was honestly surprised when Ishida pulled off everything that was thrown at him. After three hours Kira took him aside, telling the other two to keep practicing a technique that Ishida had already done. "I'm going to lend this to you." He handed over a book and Ishida looked down, his eyes wide with anticipation. "A book of kidou?"

"Let me know when you've mastered everything in that book. People have graduated being able to do less than you've done and it's your first day. I'm impressed." Ishida smiled. Kira turned to the other two and smiled. "Alright! Class is over! We're going to lunch then on to swordsmanship."

They went to a small clearing in the woods and ate. Ishida was surprised at the onigiri. The rice was sweeter than he thought it would be, but it was good. He looked down at the nigiri, taking a bite.

Barbecued eel. It was better than he'd thought it would be. The food here seemed to be really good. Kira smiled at him and shook his head. "It's not what you're thinking." Ishida's eyes looked at him curiously, as he didn't want to talk with food in his mouth. "It's not the food, it's you. You didn't notice before because you were too busy, but it's your senses. That's how the shinigami have the ability to do so much. The split movements you've had problems with before. A shinigami's senses are a little higher. Take off your glasses." Ishida reached up, removing his glasses.

"You haven't even noticed, have you? You've had your glasses low, and you've been looking over them at people. You haven't needed them." Ishida looked down at the glasses, surprised. He looked around, for the first time since he could remember, seeing everything clearly with his own eyes.

He just sat there for a moment, looking around. The clouds here were so beautiful...

"You're looking more like Ukitake-taicho." Kira smiled and Ishida swallowed, grinning. "This is amazing! I can't believe things here. It's so..."

Kira was surprised when he laughed. Ishida was oddly happy.

Something in it was unsettling. Ishida didn't laugh. "Arigatou, Kira-san."

"Are you alright, Ishida?"

"Yes, it's just, It's so amazing." Ishida looked at Kira, the look on his face was gleefully dark.

After lunch they went back to the academy and Kira looked over the papers. "Your next class, your final class of the day, actually, is swordsmanship. Your teacher is... Kempachi-Taicho."

Ishida stilled, chills running down his spine. "Kempachi?"

"Yes, please try and survive." Kira sighed. Aerith ran up, looking Ishida in the eyes. "You know Kempachi-Taicho?"

"I do. We're about to die." Ishida frowned as he followed Kira. Aerith giggled before realizing the cold tone in the man's face.

"Oh, you were being serious, weren't you?" Ishida turned to her and nodded. "He's a machine. Kempachi's strong, I don't think he feels pain, or if he does it's not a bad thing. He's not the one you want to go up against."

They reached the arena shortly after and Kempachi grinned. "Ishida-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in this class." Kempachi frowned. "I always knew Ichigo would get someone killed. Let's see where you are." Ishida froze.

"Seriously?" Kempachi nodded. "I know you're students, I won't kill you unless you really need it." He grinned and Ishida walked out, standing before Kempachi.

"Don't worry, Uryuu!" He looked down at the zampactoh in his hand before unsheathing.

"This is Kempachi. I can't take this lightly."

"I know of him! We can beat him!" Ishida frowned. "What?"

"Have some faith in yourself!" He sighed and looked up, surprised to see Kempachi staring at him. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"No, Ai." He held out the handle of the sword, showing Kempachi. "You're actively talking to your sword?"

"Yes. It's rude not to respond when someone's talking to you." Kempachi shrugged.

He ran forwards, pulling his own zampactoh from the sheath, tearing a gouge in the ground beside him. Ishida was able to shunpo out of the way quickly. "Kaze no Ai, Bure."

He felt the warmth of her reach up his arm, encasing him and he felt the skin on his other arm burn, as well as the skin on his lips. He pursed them, biting down as he reached up, grabbing the thread.

The first arrow tore past Kempachi, his eyes widening as he turned. Ishida showered him with arrows.

The third one was able to get him, skinning his right ear.

Ishida sat down, his bow in his lap. "Fight over." Kempachi looked at him, his eyes wide before he started tearing towards him.

Kempachi was about halfway to him when he slowed, his eyes wide. "Oh, wow..." He landed on his ass, staring at Ishida. Ishida smiled, bowing. "I'm sorry, I' don't really know how to fight with a sword, this zampactoh's abilities are the biggest help to me right now."

"It's shiny out here..." Ishida sighed, looking over at Kira who just stared. "He'll be back in about five minutes. I guess it gets worse the closer it is." Kira nodded, eyes wide.

Ishida looked forwards, a lot less surprised to be in the woods this time. "You know, there is another form, another shikai." Ishida looked at her with a smile. "Really?"

She stepped forwards, a grin on her face. "Yes, there is. You can call me out of the sword. I'll be beside you, your arms, your eyes..." Her hand reached out, cupping his cheek and Ishida blushed terribly. "Each zampactoh has something that makes it stronger, better, mine is lust. Lust of life, lust of battle. If you show your passion for your fights, I'll help you." He nodded.

"How? How can I call you to me like that?"

"Kiss me, Uryuu." She smiled and Ishida opened his eyes, looking at the monstrous Kempachi stand before him.

Ishida knew the spell was wearing off and stood, looking at the bow on his hand. He pulled it up, kissing the top and he heard her laugh.

Ishida turned, Ai standing beside him, her eyes trained on him. "Fight, Uryuu! Fight him with passion!" Ishida nodded, turning to Kempachi.

Instead of a bow on his hand, he was surprised to find a sword again, this one glowing with a light blue, the shape of it was more of a kitana than the original form. It was solid, the runes now only along the hilt. He looked at it and was surprised when Ai's hands reached for his, bringing them together.

Her chest pressed against his back caused him to falter and she grinned, biting his ear playfully. "I can see into your heart. I know what you want. I know you, Uryuu. You love the fighting. You love life. You can live, but you need to be able to kill."

"That's never been a problem." Ishida grinned, his eyes shooting towards Kempachi who grinned back at him. Her hands separated, his along with them, pulling out a second sword, a small dagger. Ishida watched amazed as she flung the dagger, the power more than the bows. It flew across the arena, shattering the wall behind Kempachi. "This form doesn't have the same side affect as the bows. It causes those caught in it's wind to fall into despair. We all have our passions, we all have our loves, but what if they were all taken away?" She looked at Ishida who smiled at her. "I don't think I'll use that very often. It's unfair to take away the parts of the soul like that. Your right, I have my passion. It's not my place to take it from someone else."

"Spoken like a true warrior." She kissed down his neck and he felt the power in the sword before him shift, grow. He looked down, seeing the sword glowing brighter and grinned, looking forwards. "Are we ready?" He spoke softly and Ai reached around, holding his chest. "Indeed."

He ran forwards, swinging the sword at Kempachi, who grinned, stepping out of the way. Ishida turned, his sword following around behind him and caught Kempachi in the side, slicing through. Kempachi stepped back, eyes wide. "You hit me!" He looked down, surprised his skin could be cut by the young man. Ishida stood, holding the sword before him and licked the blood from it. Ai's voice could be heard, moaning at the contact and Ishida ran forwards again, grabbing Kempachi by the shoulder. He jumped, landing on the other shinigami's shoulder, his sword falling into place as he jumped down behind him. "Kempachi-Taicho?"

"You're good." Kempachi grinned at him, eyes wide. "Sometime, when we're not in school, let's continue this."

"I'd love to." Ishida grinned, softly running his hand over the blade before it changed back. He sheathed the sword and walked to the side lines.

Kempachi looked over at the other two, staring ahead in disbelief. "Next." Kempachi grinned.

By the end of the day Aerith was about to quit and Sai was in the care of the fourth squad.

"How did you do that?" she looked up at him, her eyes watering, holding her bandaged hand. "I hit him. I hit him and hit him and I never got a cut! How did you do so much damage to him?!" She cried and Ishida smiled at her.

"Because I already knew I could defeat him."

"How could you know something like that?"

"Ai grants me courage and strength. I probably didn't really know at first that I could beat him, but I knew I had the upper hand with my bow." He smiled and she nodded. "I don't think I'm really cut out for this."

"You have to try. It's not easy, I may have just become a shinigami, but I've been training for battle, to have no fear of death or loss since I was a child. I'm more used to these conditions." He smiled at her and she nodded. "I just have to try harder. Alright, thank you, Ishida." She smiled up at him and he looked down at her, nodding.

"I'm going to sleep. You may want to sleep early tonight as well, seeing as Sai's not going to be attending, we're going to have more one on one time with Kempachi tomorrow.

"In that case, maybe we should practice?" She looked over and Ishida stilled, turning to her. "Are you sure?"

"You're kinder than him. I know you'll try not to really hurt me." Ishida nodded.

They met Kira in his office. "Kira-san, Is there somewhere we can spar? I don't want to damage the dorm." Kira looked at him and nodded. "The third squad arena. It's about half a mile that way." Kira pointed randomly and Ishida nodded. "Thank you."

"Wait, I'll come with you." He put down his pen and sighed, standing. "It's better to have someone watching over you." Ishida nodded, agreeing. "Alright."

"Let's go!" Aerith grinned and Kira looked at her, surprised. "You're really cheerful, aren't you?"

"Ishida's cheered me up." She smiled and Kira nodded, looking over at the raven haired young man. Kira nodded as they headed out the door.

They reached the arena shortly after and Kira sat on the side, watching as Ishida and Aerith started into battle.

They fought lightly, neither really wanting to hurt the other, each learning a little more intricacy with the lack of pressure in the battle.

They slept well that night.

The next day Ishida woke early and ate, returning to the room he changed and sighed. It was only eight. He looked out the window. He really didn't want to wait again today, letting his mind spiral him into the depths of hell.

Well, you know.

He stood and turned, leaving.

He was about at the Senkai gate when he heard an alarm go off. "All squads, there is a Menos Grand approaching the Senkai gate! Please dispatch!" Ishida turned, looking around, seeing it coming in from the woods. Ishida frowned, looking at it. They were a bit away from the city, it would take others a while to get here...

"Ai, Bure!" He hadn't even realized he hadn't used the whole name. The sword wrapped around his arm. He grinned, feeling the pull of the thread as his fingers made their way over. He jumped up, catching the Menos by surprise and shot an arrow directly into it's chest.

The thing looked at him and it's hand swung out, Ishida reached up, unthinkingly biting the tip of the bow, eliciting a moaning yell from it. He looked down in surprise, barely avoiding the next hit and he felt Ai's fingers erupt from his own. "Oh, Uryuu!" She breathed heavy, her eyes heavy lidded. He grinned at her and jumped forwards, sticking the edge of the now sword into the eye of the mask. He reached his hands together, pulling out a dagger and threw it in the eye of the Menos, jumping back.

The dagger exploded, the mask coming off in chunks around him. He looked up with wide eyes as Ai came down, wrapping her arms around him. "Uryuu, do that again!" She gasped and he leaned forwards, his head on her shoulder. He bit her at the crook of her neck and she reached up, entangling her fingers in her hair. "The others will be here soon." He looked up at her and she frowned. "Can't we go somewhere and be alone?"

"Not right now." He chuckled at her and she frowned, pouting. "Use the bite to hold you over?"

"I've been waiting for so long..." She looked at him, her eyes shining and he shook his head, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry." She sighed and nodded, sucking back into the sword.

By the time she was gone it was back to the normal zampactoh. He sheathed it as Byakuya arrived.

"Ishida?" His eyes narrowed and Ishida turned to him. "Ohayo, Byakuya-sama." He bowed and realized.

"Gomen, Byakuya-taicho."

"You're a shinigami?"

"Yes." Ishida stood, looking at the man before him. "I always knew Ichigo would get someone killed."

I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!

3

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	5. Chapter 5 Bankai!

Hey all!

Sorry I didn't update this morning instead of now, but I forgot to! Haha!

Therefor, On with the show!

Disclaimer- I like grapes!

Chapter 5

Kira darted through the door just before Kira arrived. Kira walked in, looking around. "Ishida, was that- your uniform is dirty."

"Gomen!" Ishida smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "There was a little situation with a Menos where I just happened to be." Kira stared at him, eyes narrowing. "I heard the Menos was taken out by a single person."

"As I said, I just happened to be in the area. Byakuya-Taicho seemed happy to not have to deal with it." Kira sighed before waving them out behind him.

They reached the area for kidou practicing and Ishida looked over, the worried look on her face as Kira looked over the papers, deciding what to do for the day.

Ishida looked at her big eyes, the smile that kept on her face. She was sweet, kind and caring. She wasn't a fighter at all. Why would she decide to be a shinigami?

"We'll be doing healing today." Kira smiled and quickly enough, he learned why she would make a good shinigami. She was a natural healer. He watched amazed as she picked up the kidou just as fast as he did. He'd never seen anyone besides himself take to something so quickly. She turned to him, a smile on her face as she finished healing a bunny that had been brought to them.

"Can I speak to you over here for a minute?" Kira asked her and she nodded, curious. She stood and they walked to the edge of the area, leaving Ishida alone. He could tell the excitement in her face, worry that seemed to instantly dissipate.

So, they'd decided to take her into the fourth squad. Ishida smiled at her and nodded as she headed out, her folder in her hand.

Kira walked back out, looking at Ishida. "You're the only student, unless they get more in today. She'd never told me she had so much experience with healing." Kira sighed and sat, looking around.

"You're pretty much ready to graduate as well. Do you have a specific squad you do or do not want to be in?" Kira asked, more just wasting time than anything else and Ishida shook his head. "Not really. I'm curious to see what I'll get."

"I'll guarantee it won't be fourth. You're pretty good with healing, but your too strong for that." Kira sighed. "I used to be on the fourth squad." Ishida looked over, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, a long time ago." He sighed, looking over.

"Have you gotten a chance to look over the book I gave you?"

"Yes." Ishida nodded, feeling silently proud of himself. "How much?"

"About a third." Ishida smiled and Kira looked over. "You're going to be a taicho in less than a year, I know it." Ishida smiled. "I think I'll pass till I know what to do. I still don't know about the actions of a captain, I think I need to keep an eye for a while, see how things go before I try and take over a squad." Ishida sighed and leaned back. "Do you mind if I take a while off? I'm going to try something." Kira waved him off, handing him his lunch. "Here, don't starve yourself." Ishida nodded, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kira-san."

"Ishida?" He looked back, curious as Kira turned to him, smiling. "You didn't realize you were doing it, did you?" Ishida turned to him, curious.

"It's not Kira-san anymore. It's Kira-fukutaicho." Ishida realized it was right. "Gomen, Kira-fukutaicho." Kira shrugged. "You can call me Kira-san if you want. I don't really mind." He looked up at Ishida with a small smile and Ishida nodded.

"Hai, Kira-san." He turned and headed out.

"Ishida, one more thing!" Ishida turned, eyes wide, and Kira froze. He really didn't act like himself anymore. He was more... open. He was almost playful. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and learn bankai."

Kira's eyes widened as he nodded. "Good luck."

Ishida reached his room and looked over, seeing Aerith finishing her packing. "Ishida! They let me into the fourth squad!" She grinned, running over. "I'm about to graduate as well. I'm going to try and learn bankai by the next class." He smiled and Aerith looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I'll see you around! We're still the newbies! We need to stick together!" She grinned and reached up, hugging him before running off. He looked after her, surprised. "JaNe, Aerith!" He smiled, waving.

He went into his room and sat down, his hands on his knees. "Ai?"

He opened his eyes, the whoosh around him telling him he'd gone into the sword again. He looked up and smiled. "What is it I have to do to get a bankai again?"

She looked at him, surprised at first before her small 'o' shaped mouth turned into a grin.

It was nearly two hours later that Ishida stumbled into the arena, Kira turned to him, surprised. "I thought if you were being honest earlier that you'd not show today."

"No, I was honest, Sorry I'm late." He grinned, leaving Kira and Kempachi staring, wondering in anticipation. "Well?"

"I'll need to strengthen it, but I have a bankai." Ishida wandered over, stumbling, plopping himself down with a drunken grin. Kira's eyes widened. "What?"

"I have a bankai. It's still a little weak, though." Kempachi grinned. "That next fight's going to be interesting. You're probably too weak to try for it now, though."

"Weak?" Ishida stood, grinning. "That was a warm up." Ishida stood, unsheathing his zampactoh, his eyes shining, narrowed. His appearance was dark, as if he were really enjoying himself.

Kempachi unsheathed his zampactoh as Kira stepped back. He wasn't leaving, from the looks on their faces he figured someone should be there to call Unohana once this was finished.

Ishida ran first, flashing quick as lightening, barely blocked by Kempachi. Kempachi turned, throwing Ishida back a few feet, but Ishida just ran ahead again, laughing as he threw the hilt of the zampactoh into the air, grabbing the blade. Kempachi watched as Ishida threw the blade, catching it with his arm.

"Risky!" Kempachi reached up to grab it, but Ishida was there first, slashing the blade down, through his chest and across his stomach. If it had been a normal person, they'd have been disemboweled.

Kempachi burst into laughter, running ahead this time, slashing hard enough to tear the ground beneath Ishida's feet apart.

"No, no!" Ishida wagged his finger, floating above the chasm, unharmed by the flying debris. He ran forwards, slashing at the same time as Kempachi, they caught the blade of the other's zampactoh.

"I'm so much stronger than you, this won't be a challenge." Kempachi grinned.

"That would be true if it weren't for one thing." Kempachi watched as Ishida pulled his hand down, running his tongue on the sharp edge of the blade.

Ai jumped out, throwing her arms around Kempachi, grinning. "You're almost as passionate as Uryuu! Oh, that's amazing!" She yelled, laughing. Kempachi felt himself weaken, Ishida throwing him back.

Kempachi fell to his back, Ai still holding onto him and he looked over, noticing only when the blade of the sword was at his throat.

"You personally suck out his passion?" She looked up, nodding. "Too bad you didn't call me out as a bankai." She sighed and Ishida grinned. "I don't want to kill him. Just shake him up a little."

"That wasn't your bankai?" Kempachi gasped for breath, looking at the zampactoh, still pointed at his throat.

"No, that's much more interesting." He smiled. "This is a second form of my shikai."

"Is there anything else you wish of me, Uryuu?" The beautiful girl at Kempachi's side turned and Ishida shook his head, nodding. "Not yet. Thank you, Ai." She stood and bowed, slowly fading from sight.

"Wow, she's hot!" Kempachi chuckled as Ishida withdrew his zampactoh, sheathing it.

"Yeah, she really is." Ishida grinned.

It was later that day that Ishida was sitting alone, wondering how Aerith was doing, when Kira came in. "I've shown Yamamoto-Taicho your folder. He's agreed with me." Ishida looked over, curious. "You're graduating. We're not sure of the squad yet, but we're going to have a few of the Taicho look at your folder, maybe spar a little and find out your strengths and weaknesses. After that they'll decide." Ishida looked over and smiled, Kira sitting beside him. "What do you think about battle?"

"If it's with Kempachi, it's fun. I know he's too strong for me to kill off quickly, but in general, I prefer to avoid it. I know that sometimes it's not avoidable, but that doesn't make it as happy." Kira nodded.

"With any luck, you'll end up on my squad. I'd like to have someone like you there." Kira smiled and Ishida nodded. "You seem lonely." Kira's smile faltered. "I know that if you have a bankai it's almost an instant taicho's seat. This may sound horrible, even selfish, but I know you wouldn't turn against us. That whole pride of the quincy thing is engraved in your soul."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your attitude is changing. You're being more free with yourself. This happens to many people after their spirit goes to another world permanently. I know, though, that who you were is still there. You just need some time to adjust. After that, after you find yourself, and after that, I know you'd be a loyal taicho." Kira smiled and Ishida looked at him, surprised.

"You want me to be?" He was suddenly downtrodden. He'd been enjoying himself, learning, practicing, he'd done everything in his power to release himself from the obligations of his old life, not thinking about the thoughts on his new one. He looked down, suddenly wondering.

Should he try? Should he become a taicho? He knew that if he did he'd be taking it seriously, but he'd be so much more important than he was before.

That's what he'd wanted. That's everything he'd wanted. Importance, strength.

It would be enough, he'd be able to learn more, and eventually, he'd be stronger than Ichigo.

But that was taking up less of his thoughts. He really didn't care as much now about being more powerful than the orange haired man, he just wanted to be known. To be cared about.

He sighed as he looked down, a soft smile taking him over, for the first time since he'd gotten there he looked like himself. "Thank you, Kira-san. I'll do my best." He noticed Kira's sad eyes hiding his smile. "Thank you, Ishida."

"I'll put in a request to be on the third squad, I agree, I think it would be best for me, so call me Uryuu." Kira looked over with a smile. "Then you call me Izuru." They nodded in unison. This was the beginning of a great friendship and they both knew it.

It was the next morning, Kira had taken him to Yamamoto-taicho's office. Yamamoto looked at him, then at his folder, than back at him. He stood, his eyes narrowed. "You've broken into Seireitei once, went against our rules to stop the execution of a criminal and beat one of my taicho's till they were a puddle. Why should I allow this?"

"I was being loyal to those I knew. To my beliefs. You've also known that when someone I know is in trouble, I'll go to help. When we came here, we knew nothing of this place, or of any of you. Now I do know you all. I'm no longer a quincy, but a shinigami."

"Your loyalties have changed." Yamamoto nodded and Ishida shook his head. "That's wrong. When I knew the shinigami needed help, I was there with Ichigo whenever possible. I was using loopholes, always saying I wasn't helping the shinigami, but we all knew I was." He smiled softly, knowing he'd never have to do that again. Yamamoto nodded. "Very good. We're going to test your abilities. Please step through the door to your left." Ishida bowed and turned, walking through the door.

He saw Kyouraku, Byakuya and Hitsugaya looking at him. "Oy, Ishida, what are you doing here?"

"He died. He's a shinigami." Byakuya answered for him and Ishida nodded. Hitsugaya's eyes rolled. "If you were weak enough to die there, what makes you think you'll be strong enough here?" Ishida frowned, looking more like himself.

"My death was an accident. I accidentally fell out of a window and was impaled on the glass." Byakuya's eyes narrowed at him. "You couldn't use your quincy abilities to stop?"

"I was caught off guard, Yorichi-san was trying to do something inappropriate." He nearly whispered and Hitsugaya just stared. Kyouraku grinned. "Death by woman. I've seen it before." He shrugged and looked over, the other two staring at him in disbelief. Hitsugaya's mouth barely cracked open as he spoke. "There's something wrong with you."

They looked back over at the new shinigami and frowned. Byakuya opened the folder before him and looked down the paper. "It says here that you've learned bankai."

"I still need practice, it's weak, but yes." Byakuya looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That means you learned it faster than Ichigo. You've only been a shinigami for a week."

"Yes, I have a cooperative zampactoh." He smiled nervously as the three before him frowned.

"It says here your zampactoh used to belong to a hollow, you're the first shinigami to have it." Ishida nodded. "I guess. I haven't asked her about it." Byakuya read the part, and looked up at him.

"Kaze no Ai. Call her out."

Ishida pulled out his zampactoh and kissed the side of the blade. Ai appeared beside him and looked around, grinning. "You wanna put on a show this time?" She threw her arms around him and he laughed instinctively. "No, I think they want to ask you some questions."

"I don't want to answer questions! That one in the middle..." Her eyes widened as she looked at Byakuya. She stepped forwards, looking at him with wide eyes. "He's interesting. It must be so hard to hide yourself like this."

Byakuya stared, his eyes wide for a moment before he looked over at Ishida. "Ai, please, answering their questions would make me very happy. I'd really appreciate it." He smiled at her and she turned to him, grinning. "You can show me your appreciation later, Uryuu!" His name rolled seductively off of her tongue and he fought off a blush.

"Fine, I'll answer. I'm 36, 26, 36. I'm a D cup. I'd love to see what you're all hiding beneath those outfits." She grinned and Kyouraku stared, half terrified, half keeping his laughter under control. "I'm envious, Ishida!" He grinned and Ai looked at him with a smile. "It's sad. Out of the three here you're the least truly passionate, but your the only one to show yourself. I guess you could keep me entertained." She grinned and walked over, sitting on his lap.

Ishida sighed, looking over at Hitsugaya. "You learned a bankai from her?" Ishida nodded. "Please don't ask details." Hitsugaya paled at the thought.

"After only having a hollow as a master, why did you choose Ishida?"

"He's like me. I don't care who you are, I need someone like him, as much as he needs me." She smiled softly, standing and walking back to Ishida's side. "I need someone with a passion for everything. His love of learning, his love for his friendships, he has passion in everything. He tried to hide it, he tried to make himself so serious, like you." She looked over at Hitsugaya and Byakuya. "I knew he needed to open up, or else he would have been taken over." Hitsugaya and Byakuya's eyes snapped to attention. "Taken over?" Hitsugaya asked and she nodded.

"There's a little of a hollow in everyone's heart. When he died he was in so much pain, so much despair. When he turned to a shinigami, it was his passion for this that kept him from turning. He had to fight against the hollow with all of his heart. Either way, I would have gone to him. This way, though, is so much better, so I decided to help him." She smiled and they looked at Ishida.

"You almost became a hollow?" Ishida nodded. "My face and hand were covered in the white hollow's mask stuff, but I was able to stop it. I guess that was you, helping me then?" She turned and shook her head. "I'd been trying before that, granting you my power to keep yourself strong. You stopped the hollow on your own." She smiled and Ishida sighed, relieved.

"So you have no loyalty to the shinigami." Byakuya asked and Ai looked up. "My loyalties lie with Uryuu. If he's a shinigami, then that's where my loyalties are, as long as he wants them there." Byakuya frowned.

"Can you show us your bankai please." It was a command and Ishida knew it. He nodded and looked over at Ai who grinned at him. "Who am I attacking, Uryuu?" Ishida turned to them and frowned. "We need a volunteer." Hitsugaya stood and walked forwards. He reached the lower area where Ishida was and stood still.

"Try and defend yourself." Ai whispered and Hitsugaya pulled out his zampactoh. "Soar through the heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The ice dragon erupted from around him, the water forming to ice, the face looking at Ai. She smiled and ran forwards, touching the dragon's nose. Hitsugaya frowned, surprised when the dragon screamed, releasing to water. Ishida pulled out the sword again, running his hand across it and sighed. "Zetsubou no Ai." He whispered and held the blade out, forming into a bow. The bow was nearly as tall as he was, but it had no solid substance, it was therefor weightless. He pulled back, releasing a blue shining arrow at Hitsugaya. He stepped aside, sighing and falling back a foot just as the arrow passed him. Hitsugaya stared ahead, eyes wide. Ai crept up beside him, wrapping her arms around him and Ishida pulled back again. He stilled his hand. "Hitsugaya, try to evade now." Hitsugaya shook his head. "Go ahead and shoot."

Ishida stood, drawing the bow back, Ai returning to his side. Hitsugaya fell, his head spinning. Byakuya stared, his eyes wide. "Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Don't..." He stood, stumbling before falling over.

"It was the first arrow." Ishida explained. "It caused drunkenness. It's temporary and should only last a few minutes. When Ai was with him she was sucking out his passion. This is also temporary. My opponents don't evade me, they wish for death. If they somehow manage to escape the effects of Ai, they can't because they can't walk. It doesn't have to hit, it just has to send some wind on them." Byakuya nodded. "So your bankai is the full release of all of your shikai, plus the ability to draw out the will to live."

"No, that's part of the shikai as well. I don't use that though, it seems too cruel. The one I still need to get is the ability to suck out their actual life. I can have Ai send it to me through the zampactoh. If used properly, I could heal any injury like this." Byakuya nodded and stood.

"Hitsugaya, get a hold of yourself." Hitsugaya stood, his legs shaking. He was obviously dizzy, his head was spiraling around himself as he tried to stand. He eventually crawled over to the table, his hands gripped strongly to the table before him. "It's so dark... It's..."

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Ishida stepped forwards, surprised. He didn't realize the effect would be so strong on him. He put his hand on the taicho's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Please, it's just the effect of the zampactoh. It's not dark." Hitsugaya stared at him, shaking his head.

"I can't believe she'd never... I just..." Ishida faltered. He was ready to run to get someone to help when Byakuya stopped him. "Let's see this." Ishida nodded, suddenly really worried about the white haired one before him.

He just sat there for a while, looking to be on the verge of tears, no one touching him, no one saying a word. Ishida looked over at Kyouraku, hoping he'd tell Byakuya that it had been enough, but he frowned, watching as well.

Hitsugaya's hand crept down to his zampactoh and Ishida had seen enough. He jumped forwards, taking his hand. "Hitsugaya, I'm calling out Ai. I'll see if she can fix this."

"Don't bother. It's all real. It's all really my thoughts, my despairs. It's better if I don't exist anymore..." He tried to get his hand to pull up, Ishida reached down, grabbing his Zampactoh and licked the blade quickly. Ai was there in a second. "Hn?"

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Ai frowned. "Uryuu?"

"I don't want him to die! He's trying to kill himself! Ai, if this is reversible, please change him back!" There was now an all out fight for Hyourinmaru and Ai walked over, grabbing Hitsugaya's face and turned him to her, kissing him lightly.

It was odd, Ishida watched as the lights returned to his eyes. He looked at her, surprised as she stepped back. "Feeling better, cutie?" He nodded.

Ai turned to Ishida and smiled. "If I kiss someone it will undo all of the effects I currently have on them." Ishida nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it would have such a strong effect on you!" He bowed low, feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"You did as you were told. I volunteered, not knowing what would happen. It's not your fault." Hitsugaya straightened his haori, hiding the look of disappointment he had in himself. Ishida stepped back, looking over at Ai. "Thank you, Ai. It's appreciated greatly." He smiled softly at her and she nodded. She sighed, misting herself, floating back to the zampactoh on his hip.

"I think you've passed with flying colors." Kyouraku looked over to Byakuya. "Learn to use it better. I approve." He looked over at Hitsugaya who frowned. "Don't use that on a friend ever again. If you promise me that, I'll agree." He sighed and Byakuya's eyes narrowed. The stood and left the room, leaving Ishida alone.

It was a few minutes later that Yamamoto-Taicho walked into the room, smiling at him. "I've heard you had Hitsugaya-kun trying to kill himself. That's frightening." Yamamoto walked to him and Ishida nodded. "I apologize for any damage done to him mentally."

"You're feeling guilty."

"Hitsugaya-Taicho is a nice person. It's sad that I did that to him." Yamamoto nodded.

"I definitely think you deserve this." He handed out something and Ishida looked down, surprised to see the third squad haori in the old man's hand. "What?"

"You're the captain of the third squad. The papers you filled out last night were in the folder. It's lucky I'd seen it or you would be the taicho of the fifth squad right now." He smiled and Ishida took the haori.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-Taicho." He bowed before sliding the haori on himself.

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	6. Chapter 6 an evening at the bar

Hey all! Sorry, I know my timing is all messed up. I'm going to start putting chapters up as I finish them, as I ran out of pre-made chapters! Unfortunately I haven't had the time over the weekend to keep up!

The week is here, and this should be easier!

QuincyArcherIsABadAss, Thank you! I'll try to keep going at this speed!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- There is no little c's in circles, or tm's, or anything like that. This should be a major hint.

Chapter 6

It was around noon that he was at the third squad's office. He walked in and Kira looked up at him, a little surprised at seeing the haori again. He smiled, though and nodded. "Congratulations, Uryuu-Taicho." Ishida smiled at him, more politely than usual. "Thank you, Izuru-san. I guess you can tell how the test went." He looked down, surprising Kira. "What's wrong?"

"I had to show an example of my bankai, I may have damaged Hitsugaya-taicho's mind." Kira stilled.

"What?!"

"One of Ai's abilities is to draw all passion, including the will to live, from a being. Hitsugaya-taicho was the volunteer." Kira winced. "It wore off, but the darkness it brings is actually from the person's heart." He sighed, looking back to where he'd come from. "He tried to kill himself."

Kira's eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone thinking less of him. This just means he has all the more to lose." Ishida sighed and walked in, looking around.

"Alright, what do I do now?"

That night Ishida had learned about half of how to do the paperwork. He was wired, his mind was tired, but his body was wanting to do something. This was when Kira came in. "Uryuu-taicho, will you come to the meeting hall?" Ishida stood, stretching out after finishing the papers (he'd hoped) and followed Kira down. He walked into the room and saw all of squad three, looking at him. He smiled as he walked forwards, in the back of his mind ready to turn and smack Kira. He didn't want something like this, he already knew what it was.

A welcome party.

He sat at the head of the room, after prompting, and looked out. Kira looked over with a smile, holding up a small cup of sake. "Speech!" he heard from the back of the room and Ishida stood. He held out his own glass and stared at the room around him.

This was his team. This was who he was going to be with for the rest of his life. "I've never given a speech before." He grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "Uh, here's to the future happiness of the third squad?" He looked over at Kira, who shrugged. "Here's to knowing your taicho is someone who has no idea what they're doing. I'm hoping you all will be willing to stick by me till I figure this out. Izuru-san has offered me the ability of learning, and I plan to use it. If nothing else, know this. I have no intention of leaving here, ever." He looked around the room, surprised to find so many of the faces looking at him either horrified or furious. "I know it'll be a while till you trust me, if you remember I was here when Ichimaru was here. I remember what happened, and I was just as worried, fighting against him just as hard as you all were. When it was all over, I was still here. As much as I was here in life, I plan on being here more now." He sipped down the sake, sitting down. He looked over at Kira with a frown. "I hate speeches. I start to ramble." Kira stared at him, horrified for a moment before laughing.

"Oh, we're in trouble." He laughed as he took down his sake.

By the end of the night, Ishida was mumbling, his eyes unable to keep focused. Kira walked beside him, grinning with a slight stumble. "You've never drank before, have you?"

"Nope." Ishida shook his head before throwing out his arms to keep his balance. "You're a taicho now. Get used to it." Kira grinned and Ishida looked at him, laughing.

He woke the next morning, unable to figure out where he was. He stood and looked around, the room seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He looked over, seeing a window and looked.

He was in the room beside the office. He walked out, seeing a three engraved on the door.

This was his new area. This was the third taicho's quarters. He looked around and smiled softly before frowning.

He needed furniture.

He walked out, going to the office. He helped as much as he could with the paperwork till around noon when Yamamoto came to the door. "Ishida-kun, please follow me." Ishida nodded respectfully and followed, looking back at Kira who smiled, waving him off.

They reached the main hall of the main tower, Yamamoto's reception hall. "This is where the taicho's meetings take place, unless stated otherwise." Ishida nodded.

He walked in, seeing the other taicho standing in a line, looking at him surprised. "This is the new taicho of squad three, Ishida Uryuu." Ishida looked around with a smile, nodding to each. Kurotsuchi smiled at him. "Ah, the quincy is a shinigami? That wasn't expected." Ishida smiled at him as well, giving a nod.

"I know many of you know him from before, so I hope you'll all treat him well. Kurotsuchi-kun, please behave yourself." Yamamoto turned to him with a frown.

"I have all the research I could ever need on a shinigami." He shrugged and Ukitake rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be doing sweeps of Karakura town soon. I'll need someone to look over it there. Due to the fact that so many people there know Ishida-kun, I'll ask that he stay behind. That's not a problem, is it?" He looked over and Ishida sighed, relieved. "No, Yamamoto-Taicho." Yamamoto nodded.

"I'll recommend Abarai Renji. He seems to like it there." He looked over at Byakuya who frowned. "Due to changes we've recently made, I'll ask that we keep Abarai-kun. I'll recommend Kuchiki Rukia." He looked over at Ukitake who nodded. "I'll agree to that."

Ishida looked around, not wanting to say anything. He'd kind of hoped that everyone he knew would stick around for a little bit, but he could do with Rukia not there. He still needed to get to know his own squad better anyway.

"Does anyone else have any recommendations or issues with this?" They all stood silently till Yamamoto nodded. "Is there any other issues that we need to discuss?" He looked around and nodded. "Alright, you're all dismissed." Everyone took off to their own squad and Ishida looked around surprised. He looked over at Yamamoto with wide eyes. "Excuse me..." He turned and took off, leaving the old man chuckling.

He was working on the paperwork again. He looked over at Kira, who was still going through the papers as well, grinning. "With all of this, it's a miracle I ever met you." Kira nodded, eyes tired before looking up with a sigh. "To let you know, we should probably get the third squad arena back up and start squad exercises." Ishida looked up, surprised. "We have an arena?"

The next morning found him working hard, four of the others beside him, pulling weeds, painting, fixing broken planks of wood. "It looks like there'd been a fight here." Ishida sighed, wiping his forehead with his hand, leaving dirt across him. "Kira protected us here. Someone tried to kill us, but he stepped in. He almost died that day." Ishida stared, surprised. He looked down, yanking another weed from the ground. "Izuru-san is a great person."

"You have no idea. He's been the one taking care of us since we haven't had a taicho. It's because of him we're still here. If it had been anyone else..." The man sat, his thoughts suppressing him. "He has some help now. I may not be much help yet, but he's a good teacher." Ishida looked up with a smile and they nodded.

By the end of the day they were about halfway done. Kira came out to see what had been done and smiled. "This is better." He looked, the major show of force from that day...

He sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Uryuu-taicho. This means a lot to me." Ishida nodded.

It was three days till it was totally complete. Kira was happy, Ishida was tired, but felt contented with his work. They sat around, the six of them, thrilled to be alive. Kira handed out bottles, Ishida handed out cups.

"It's nice to get out." Ishida turned, seeing Kyouraku and Ukitake wander into the bar, smiling. They looked down and smiled. "Ishida! Kira-kun!"

Ishida grinned, patting the side of the table, inviting them over. "How are you liking the position so far?" Ukitake nodded, sitting beside Kira.

"I think Kira-san's taking it easy on me."

"Easy?" Aida looked over, wiping sweat from his brow. "We've been pulling weeds, painting, working our asses off for three days!" He laughed and looked over at Kira, holding up his cup, downing the liquid. Ishida looked over and smiled. "It's better this way. I love the feeling of getting something physical done. Working like that is..." He sighed and looked over at Kyouraku, smiling. Kyouraku looked at the barkeep and smiled, waving him over, mouthing out the word 'usual'. The barkeep nodded and pointed at Ukitake, who nodded.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying yourself." Kyouraku smiled.

"It's nice though." Ukitake smiled, looking through soft eyes as the man brought two more bottles and cups over. "Knowing your job makes you feel like you've completed something." He smiled as he poured the first glass.

Kyouraku, on the other hand had already taken down his first and was pouring his second. "It's a good job, but it can take a while to find your niche. You'll find it." He smiled, sucking down the second glass. "It'll just take time, and patience. And a good fukutaicho. Yours is good, though not as hot as mine." Kyouraku grinned, pouring the third glass.

"Or as his." Ukitake pointed at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto who happened to be passing by the window. Kyouraku smiled and nodded. Matsumoto noticed them and spoke quickly to Hitsugaya who shrugged. She turned and walked in, smiling at the bartender, who was already getting her bottle ready.

She made her way over and sat beside Kira, smiling. "Hi! Didn't expect to see you in here! Hard day?"

"Not really." Kira smiled, sipping from his glass. "Just unusual. I'm not used to this yet." Matsumoto looked at him confused before looking over at Ishida. "Ishida, you're..." Her eyes widened.

"I always knew Ichigo would get someone killed." She sighed and happily took her bottle from the barkeep. Ukitake smiled at her, shaking his head. "It's sad, I think I said the same thing."

"Me too." Kyouraku and Kira said at the same time.

"Me as well." They turned seeing Byakuya behind them. He sat down at the side of the table and waved at the barkeep, who nodded.

"What's Byakuya-sama doing down here with us?" Ukitake looked over, the curious look in his eye betraying the smile he had.

"We're about to get a new mission. I don't know what's happening, but aparently there's been a lot of hollows appearing in the real world. I'm here to say two things. First, don't drink too much." He looked over at Matsumoto, who smiled at him with guilt evident on her face.

"Second, Ishida-kun, I thought I'd let you know, Hitsugaya-kun is fine now. It took him a while, but he seems to be back to normal."

Kyouraku's smile faltered at the news, his eyes saddened. Kira looked down, sucking down another cup. Byakuya's bottle got there and he looked out the window. "It seems to be a good day to converse."

"That's not usual for you." Kyouraku smiled at him. "Don't tell me you've gotten lonely." He looked over and Byakuya looked at him, an indecipherable look in his eyes. "I wouldn't blame you. You don't even talk to Rukia-chan. Maybe getting out for a drink with the guys is just what you need." Byakuya sighed and looked down, surprising Ishida.

He looked sad. It was a shock to the young man, who could only stare, surprised.

"I don't like being so anti-social. Lately many of the odd occurrences that happen around me have been..." Kyouraku nodded. "Without the normal oddities of Seireitei that have forced you into social occasions, you're feeling left out." Byakuya looked up at him, looking let down. "Don't say anything." He sipped from his cup, visibly relaxing almost instantly. Kyouraku nodded, a smile on his face.

"My lips are sealed." Kyouraku downed another cup. Ukitake smiled at the taicho before looking over at Ishida.

"Ishida-kun, how's the third squad treating you? I know Kira-kun here's been well, but I know how they treated Amagai at first..."

Ishida nodded. "Most of them are fine, no one's been rude or anything, except forcing me to make a speech." He looked over at Kira, instinctively trying to push up his glasses, forgetting they weren't there anymore.

Byakuya sighed at the sight and shook his head. "Kira, you shouldn't be picking on your new taicho in such a way."

"It was the welcome party! He's supposed to say a speech." Ukitake looked over, amused. "How did it go?"

"I was almost scared by the end of it. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry." Kira grinned, remembering the speech. "You could tell Uryuu-taicho had never given a speech before. You could also tell he was scared of the squad worrying about him betraying us." Kyouraku nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me. Two taicho in less than as many years. It's normal to be worried about such things." Ukitake's head softly fell to the side and Ishida looked at him, suddenly curious. "I don't think I've ever seen you acting like this. You're so... mild today."

"It's not one of his better days." Byakuya stated, sipping from his cup. "I heard you scared one of the new recruits for the fourth squad half to death." Ishida looked over, surprised. "Huh?"

"This poor girl, she came to deliver a message to me just before I was hit with a spell. I coughed blood all over her." Ishida's eyes widened. "Did she have long brown hair and green eyes?" Ukitake looked up and nodded.

"Aerith. We were in the academy together. All of a day and a half." He smiled thinking of her.

"She probably just about held you down to try and heal you, didn't she?" Ukitake nodded. I'd never seen a new recruit act so quickly. I didn't have time to stop her before she had me on my back."

Ishida nodded, a soft smile on his face. "I can see why you have that dreamy look. She is pretty." Ukitake smiled and Ishida shook his head. "I barely know her. I was kind of hoping we'd get the same squad, though. She's very... uplifting." Ukitake shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I terrified her and she held me down, trying to heal my lungs. It's too bad it wouldn't work." He sighed and Ishida nodded, looking a little down.

"Maybe if you gave her more than ten seconds she may have." Kyouraku smiled at him and Ukitake shook his head.

"You know this is permanent. It can't be healed. It's unfair to try and get my hopes up like that." Kyouraku sighed, looking over at his friend with a sad smile. "Sorry."

"To all Taicho and fukutaicho! Please report immediately to the senkai gate!" They looked up, having not noticed the black speckle in the corner before now. They stood, tossing money down to the table before running off.

The senkai gate was there moments after and Yamamoto turned, looking at everyone there. "At least forty Gillian have appeared off of the coast of Japan, and there are currently four in Karakura town. Ishida, Kira, I'm sending you to Karakura. After you defeat them, please go to Urahara's shop and grab a package for me. After that, I'm sending you two to the others." Ishida nodded.

"Everyone else is headed to the ocean. You're dismissed!" They all nodded and took off.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

Please review! Let me know what you think!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	7. Chapter 7 Ishida's first mission

Chapter 7

The gate was the easy part. Finding out they were in Karakura town upon entry wasn't too hard. The others all took off to the East, and Ishida and Kira looked around, finding the Gillian walking towards them. Ichigo was already there, as were Chad and Inoue. Ishida pulled out his zampactoh and smiled. "Ai, you ready?" He kissed the hilt, bringing Ai out. She turned and looked at him, eyes shining. "Uryuu! I've missed you! It's too peaceful there." She sighed and Ishida shook his head. "Look there." She turned, seeing the hollow approach. She smiled and turned. "I can play?"

"Go ahead. Gillian only. Don't hurt anyone else." She nodded and took off at the first one. Ishida, right behind her slashed at the first one's mask, tearing it right off and Ishida stared, surprised for a moment. He thought it would have been harder to take down. He looked over at the next, as Ai grabbed it's nose and started into one of her moments.

Ishida looked over at Kira who was whacking away at one's mask. He headed off to the one that Ichigo wasn't working on. He sent his sword through it's forehead, causing it to scream. He thrust down, cracking the mask right down the middle. He turned, seeing Ai's hollow reach up and yank off it's own mask. He smiled over as Kira finally took his down. He looked over at Ichigo, who's hollow was gone now and was staring at him.

"Ishida?"

Ishida looked over at Ai. "Ai! It's done! I'll need you later! Please rest for a moment!" He sheathed the sword, the girl disappearing. Ishida turned back to Ichigo and smiled. "It's been a while." He smiled and Ichigo stared at him.

"You're smiling." Ishida nodded. "I do that now." Ichigo just stared.

"Was that a joke?"

"I still don't do that." Ishida grinned as Orihime approached. "Ishida, where's your glasses?" Ishida reached up, smiling as he touched beside his eye. "I don't need them anymore."

"You're wearing that haori. Ishida, are you a taicho?" Her voice was soft, Ishida could tell that she'd missed him. "I am. I'm third squad's taicho now." He smiled and Inoue nodded. "Congratulations." He nodded.

"I'm actually still on my mission. I have to get a package to Yamamoto-taicho before headed to the ocean. There's about forty Gillian there. Has anything happened here to start this?"

"It was me." Orihime frowned, blushing. "I kept some of your things. I didn't know what was in that bag till Ichigo scolded me. I had an accident and tripped on your hollow's bait bag." Ishida's eyes widened. "Oh. I'll have to get the rest of them." Inoue handed him the bag and he looked down, surprised. "You kept them on you?"

"I was kind of hoping..." Her eyes shifted nervously away and Ishida nodded. "I understand. I'll try and take care of this." He took the bag and nodded. "I'll be back."

"You said there were more." Ichigo frowned and Ishida nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Ishida nodded and looked over at Kira. "Let's go."

They headed out, finding the reiatsu easily.

It was nearly two hours later that the last of the Gillian were destroyed. Many of the fukutaicho were out, resting on the side by then, many of the taicho had taken a break as well. Renji had taken a hit and was bleeding from his hip, Kira was doing his best to heal him before they headed back to Seireitei. "For that many Gillian, we're lucky we only had one injury." Ukitake smiled weakly, his head resting on his knee on the shore.

"Kyouraku nodded, looking over at Ishida. "Many of the wins were due to you and Byakuya-sama. You guys are more powerful than I'd thought." He smiled, but it was more surprised than could have been thought. "I'll have to keep an eye out before it gets out how lazy I am." He grinned and plopped down beside Ukitake. Ishida looked over at Ichigo, who just stared at him.

"How did you get so strong in such a short time?"

"I have a co-operative zampactoh. It doesn't hurt that Urahara-san helped me out quite a bit as well." He smiled, looking down sadly. He glanced over at Orihime, who'd been behind the whole time, staring at the battle. "Ishida-kun, you should come home for a while. We all miss you."

"My funeral is done and gone. I can't come back now. If anyone notices me it'll be crazy."

"Like who?" She asked, her face sad.

"Like Keigo or Tatsuki. They both can see shinigami and hollow. I can't come back. I'm sorry. It's dangerous enough that I still have an errand to run." He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, surprising not only her and Ichigo, but himself as well.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. You know though, during breaks from school you can come and train with us." He smiled at her, surprising her.

"You've changed. You never would have hugged me before."

"I know. I'm sorry for that too." He smiled sadly before turning to everyone. "I better get the other task done. I'll meet you all back at Seireitei." He waved and disappeared, Byakuya stared.

That was almost at his own speed.

He was there shortly after. He touched down softly on the ground and knocked, not seeing any lights on. Ururu opened the door.

"Ishida-san, please enter." Ishida nodded with a smile and walked in, looking around.

It had only been days, but it was so nostalgic here. He smiled as he looked around, his eyes wide. "Ishida-kun! How's Seireitei?"

"It's nice. I'm almost happy I died." He smiled and Urahara smiled at him. "Almost?"

"Inoue-san." Ishida smiled sadly, turning back to the door. "She wanted so badly for me to stay. I feel guilty that I can't." He sighed and Urahara nodded. "Women." He shrugged and Ishida looked over, skeptical. "Urahara-san, I've never seen you with a woman at all."

"That doesn't mean I don't have any around. I'm not a recluse, you know." Urahara rolled his eyes and Ishida shrugged.

"I'm here to get something for Yamamoto-Taicho." Urahara nodded and reached into his pocket, handing him a small box. Ishida frowned, looking the package over. "It's so small."

"But it's all there."

"I don't even know what's supposed to be in there. I was just surprised." Urahara nodded.

"Ishida, if you need, I can make you a gigai that doesn't look like you so you can come visit sometime." Ishida looked over at him, surprised on the change back to the old subject.

"I may need to take you up on that, but not today. Rukia's being transferred here for a while." Urahara nodded. "I know. Byakuya-san always tells me when she's coming. He asks me to keep an eye on her. Make sure she's not sleeping in the closet anymore." Urahara smiled and Ishida nodded, sighing.

"I better get back. I'll see you later." Ishida gave a courteous bow and turned, leaving.

"Seireitei really has been good for you, hasn't it?" Ishida turned, curious.

"You're emotional. You've smiled more in the last two minutes than I'd ever seen before. When you die, sometimes things about yourself change as well. I'm sure you've noticed." Ishida nodded, standing tall.

"Find out who you are before you forget who you were, who you wanted to be." Ishida shook his head.

"That person will never exist. All I wanted before was revenge, I was driven by anger and hatred. I don't have that anymore. I've released what I was keeping within me. That's how I can be someone else so easily now. I know what I want, as well as what I don't."

"So, are you still worried about being more powerful than Ichigo?"

"A little, but for different reasons. I'll never have Orihime, not like he does. Now I just want to beat him just to say I can." He turned with a soft smile and nodded again before walking out.

"He's grown." Urahara smiled softly after, knowing he'd have to keep an eye on him. He wanted to know what his new path was.

They headed back, Ishida wiping the sweat from his brow as they looked around, stepping back into Seireitei. "Ishida-kun, How was it?"

"Successful. Here's your package." Ishida reached out, handing the package to Yamamoto.

"Thank you." Yamamoto opened the box, pulling out butterscotch discs. Ishida stared, surprised for a while.

"Candy?" Yamamoto looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." Ishida smiled, looking back at Kira who just shrugged.

The next few days pretty much finished off the basics of the paperwork. Ishida was now fairly proficient in his work and if need be, Kira could actually take a day off.

That didn't mean by any chance that he was going to, though. Ishida learned quickly that his work for the squad was all that he had left. Since Gin had left, Kira had been the one thing holding the club together, but it was the same in reverse. If he hadn't been the fukutaicho, Kira would have been torn apart as well.

Ishida finished the papers for the day and took them to the different offices, momentarily stopping at most of the offices, chatting with whoever was present.

He ended out taking a few orders over to Hitsugaya who smiled as he walked in. "Ishida-san. You have those for me?" Ishida handed out the papers, smiling as they were taken.

Hitsugaya looked over at the couch with a sudden scowl. "Matsumoto!" Ishida chuckled and shook his head. "It's a good thing I don't have to deal with that from my fukutaicho."

"Hai?" Ishida turned, wide eyed as Kira sat up from the floor. He did his best to keep from laughing at the situation, Hitsugaya grinning at him.

"Kira, where are your cloths?" Hitsugaya frowned, rolling his eyes. "Probably under the couch. We always find them there." Hitsugaya mumbled, turning to the papers.

"Always?" Ishida looked at him surprised and Hitsugaya looked up, his eyes bored. "Always. At least once a week he's here looking for them. Fortunately, it's almost always the next day, so he's already dressed again." Ishida looked up surprised as Kira laid back down with a thud. Ishida shook his head.

"I'll take him back. Sorry about this." Ishida smiled and Hitsugaya shook his head. "They're like this all the time. It's their camaraderie. Just let him lay there. He'll sober up eventually." Hitsugaya smiled over and Ishida understood.

"It's good that they're so close." He smiled softly and looked down at Hitsugaya. "Maybe we should all get together sometime like that." He nodded and turned, walking away, leaving Hitsugaya mortified.

He didn't want to get together with him and take off his cloths. Pervert.

Hitsugaya had understood, as much as he'd thought jokingly, he knew what was meant. He wanted that closeness. He thought about it rationally, though. Byakuya and Kempachi hanging out didn't seem right at all. On the other hand, he wouldn't mind hanging out with those who didn't see him as a child.

"Maybe."

Hey all! To let you know, the reason it's taking so long is I've been busy. Like really REALLY drunk, I mean busy. I'll try and have more up soon!

Sorry and I love you all!

jasminflower69


	8. Chapter 8 Tag!

Hey all! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I'm going to finish, but I've been having problems with inspiration and ideas, not to mention my puter undid itself twice. Total motherboard AND hard drive replacements! As you can imagine, very expensive!

Anywho, I looked over both of my stories and decided to update both as much as possible! I'll try and start doing at least one chapter a week.

Therefore, on with the show!

Disclaimers are still in effect.

Chapter 8

Ishida smiled as he pinned the last of the assignments to the board. He turned, wiping his brow as he affixed a note to the center of the board, sighing as he turned, looking as the first of the shinigami started meandering in. "Ohayo, Ishida-Taicho." They smiled and Ishida smiled, nodding on his way out.

"Please read the note in the middle! It's important!" He smiled as he wandered out. He was back at the office in minutes, looking at the tea kettle, waiting for the steam to start coming from the spout.

"Ohayo, Uryuu-kun. Looks like you've been busy." Kira smiled as he looked over the empty desk and the layouts that were slowly taking place on the paper before the younger man.

"I'm planning a training exercise for the men. What do you think?" Ishida shifted the papers over, looking at Kira as he carefully read.

"This is interesting. What is this?"

"A chance to see what we can do." Ishida grinned, his eyes brimming with excitement at the whole situation. "The rules are there, it'll be a blast. I'm just wondering who will hide and who will fight." Kira looked at him with a grin.

"It looks fun." Ishida nodded.

"It'll be a blast."

They waited at three o'clock at the arena, a dozen glowing red batons on a table behind them. The squad finished packing in and Ishida looked at them with a smile.

"Today we're playing tag!" He grinned and the shinigami froze. "We have here a bunch of batons. These determine who's it. This isn't the same as most games, you want to be it. You can be anywhere in the third squad's district. The twelve people that have the batons at six get treated to a bottle of sake in town tonight!" The shinigami seemed to like the idea, nodding and smiling. "If you're not interested in sake, then we'll just give you the money. It's your decision. The exercise begins now." Ishida stepped back, grabbing Kira's arm and pulled him out of the way of the rush.

Kira watched with wide eyes, surprised by the interest in a bottle of sake. "What, how?"

"There's been a lot of stuff going on lately. A lot of them have been worried, busy, there's been so much going on. It's not the sake, it's the chance to relax for a bit. No one will take the money, even those that don't drink." Ishida smiled at them.

He watched as three of the shinigami grabbed batons and flew off. Three grabbed them and fought, while the last ones seemed to just disappear into the crowd. Ishida broke out a pen and started writing. After an hour Kira looked at the paper curious.

'Fighting/running'

Under each was the names that Ishida had been able to see doing each. "You're taking a list of who does what?"

"It's important for me to know who's ready to fight and who's able to make a quick escape. It shows the personality and ability of them on a scale that the lists in the office can't tell me. Have you noticed there's only been ten batons here?" He looked up and Kira looked around.

"Where's the last two?"

Ishida grinned, writing down another name under the 'running' list. "They took off at the beginning. One of them is hiding at the edge of the eleventh squad, while the other is fighting above the office. I've been keeping tabs on the reiatsu. The one by the eleventh squad hasn't been touched. No one will go near him." Ishida smiled. "He picked the perfect parking space. He'll be perfect for quick in and out missions." Kira smiled, realizing what the real reason for this was.

Ishida was a better Taicho than he'd thought.

Ishida raised his hand in the air, looking at the sun for the time before shooting a bright green kidou ball into the sky, signaling the end. He looked around, noticing who had the twelve, realizing that the one who was near the eleventh squad had lost the baton in the last few seconds. He looked over wondering who had each.

He was, interestingly enough, oddly amused when Ikkaku surfaced with the baton. "This kid was hiding on the wall. He had this thing. Why is the third squad spying on us and what is this thing?"

Ishida turned with a smile, wondering who had kept it so long, the only one to keep the baton for nearly the whole thing, surprised to find Ikkaku holding a beautiful young woman over his shoulder. She was one of the few he didn't remember seeing.

He walked up with a smile, holding out his hand. "Miss, can I ask your name?"

"Yes! I'm Haninozuka Mitzukiri!" She smiled at him. Her long blonde hair curled softly, her large blue eyes gave her the appearance of a china doll. Ishida smiled and wrote her name down amongst the winners. "Due to the fact that your baton was taken only by the Fukutaicho of the eleventh squad, I'm passing you on technicality. Does that sound alright?" She nodded and turned, lining up with the other winners. Ishida looked over at Ikkaku and smiled.

"I apologize for the disturbance. We were playing a bit of a game, she was trying to avoid the other members of our squad." Ikkaku looked at him with shock.

"She was running away, hiding like a rat, and you're passing her?!" Ikkaku pointed at her with a snarl and Ishida nodded. "This one here's more to your liking." Ishida walked over, patting the shoulder of one of the men, looking at him with a smile. "This is Morinozuka Takashi. He fought off just about everyone here for the last three hours to try and keep or regain this baton." Ishida smiled and the man turned to him, wide eyed, but quiet.

"At least you're training some of them right." Ikkaku grumbled and turned to walk away, stopping only a few feet after. "Ishida-Taicho, can you come here for a bit?"

Ishida walked over and looked at him with his smile still intact, though it was starting to wear on him. "What can I do for you?"

"Talk to Kenpachii-Taicho. He's been acting weird since you gained your position." Ishida raised his hand to his mouth to disguise his shocked choke as a cough. "I'll see what I can do."

He didn't have the heart to tell him it's because he'd been beaten. Ikkaku nodded and walked away.

Ishida turned to the others and smiled. "You all did very well today. I was happy to see you all get so into this. Those who didn't have the batons at the end of the day, you may go. Thank you for coming." The group disbanded, taking off in every which direction and Ishida turned to the final twelve.

"I believe I know all of your names, Souo Tamaki, Fujiyoka Haruhi, Ootori Kyouya..." He ran through the names and they nodded in turn.

"If you'd rather have the cash, let me know now so I can give it to you." They looked around, but no one raised a finger. Ishida looked knowingly over at Kira who smiled and nodded.

Ishida was more into people than he'd thought.

"Alright! Please meet us tonight at eight at the bar! See you all then!" Ishida smiled and they took off.

Kira stepped forwards. "You're becoming a great taicho. It's interesting to be able to watch this." Kira grinned and Ishida looked over.

"It's better to know you're starting to be able to really understand being in a group. I've never really had a group like this before. It's different, but it's so amazing." Ishida sighed with a soft smile and Kira nodded.

"You're just grinning like that because you got to see before Haninozuka closed her haori. Ikkaku should have been more careful with a woman than that."

Ishida stilled and shook his head. "I missed it." He smiled. Kira rolled his eyes before headed out. He had a few things to do before the bar.

Ishida smiled and turned, walking to the door. He'd not missed it, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Ishida woke the next morning with one of the first dark and stormy days he'd seen there. The clouds hung low, lightening seemed to be everywhere.

Every time the lightening crashed, the white lights momentarily blinded him, all he could see was Byakuya's face. Ishida pinned up the last of the assignments and turned, headed back to the office.

Kira found him face down on his desk around ten. "You feel like dying to?"

"Already there." Ishida groaned into the hard wood. "I need to learn my limit. Can you make the room stop spinning?" Ishida looked up at Kira with a look that made Kira wonder if the young Taicho had been serious.

"If you need me, I'll be here. I'm not moving till... I go to bed. Which may not take too long." Kira smiled, shaking his head at the inexperience. "Go ahead. Drink a glass of water and I'll go get you if I need you." Kira grinned and Ishida stood, dragging himself from the room.

It took everything in his power to keep him from laughing till the other was gone. Matsumoto walked in with a frown. "Kira? What's so funny?"

"Oh, Rangiku, listen to this!"

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something up tonight. Yes, I typed all of this in two hours. My hands hurt and I'm tired, 6 hours of sleep in the last two days, so I'll try and get more out in a few days.**

**I'll admit, part of the reason it took so long was I wrote myself into a corner on a chapter, but realized that it wasn't the last chapter I'd done it with, but the original version of this chapter, which totally sucked.**

**Anyway, See you soon!**

**jasminflower69**


	9. Chapter 9 Home again

**Hey all! Wasn't joking here. Still writing, trying to work while I have my inspiration back!**

**Therefore, I'll just keep going for now!**

**Oxygen deprived, I'm sure I saw Kira wearing a red one. I'll go back and check, but during the first arch I know I saw Kira in red, and don't try and tell me he's a woman. (Rabid Kira fangirl)**

**And to EVERYONE, I've been told I'm spelling this wrong by so many people, but Zampactou is spelled differently depending on your translators. This is how it was in the manga I read, but I'm not sure about DB's version. It may have another u, but I can't do accenting. I will continue to spell it the way I pronounce it.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, I make no money here. If I did, I'd still be broke, as leafygirl would have all the cash lol!**

Chapter 9

It was a week till Ishida stopped hearing the laughter. Not that Kira spreading around that he was a lightweight had anything to do with it, but apparently he spent half of the night in the apartment of Mitzukiri with a handful of the others. Kira was there, with Tamaki and Haruhi, and somehow they heard the rumor the next day that Aerith had been there. Ishida was hopeful, but he wouldn't admit it, especially since he wasn't sure that any of it had happened at all.

Unfortunately, no one remembered that night.

"Ohayo." Ishida sat at his desk, finishing the papers when the shiro taicho wandered in. He looked up with a smile and Ukitake smiled softly at him. "Ah, it's such a wonderful day today. Would you and Kira be interested in joining us for an early morning mission?" Ishida stood, nodding, laying down his pen.

Ishida was surprised about five minutes later when they were headed out, the blonde not there.

Kira had been sick. He'd sent someone to get Unohana to check him out, but he didn't have the time himself.

"We're going to the real world, apparently we're spending the day there." Hitsugaya grumbled, obviously unhappy to be pulled away from something he had been doing. "I still don't know how we're going to do with you there. We're going to be assigned gigai. There's too much of a chance of someone recognizing you."

"Ah, I know what they'll do. Just make a gigai that doesn't look like me." Ishida smiled as they stepped through the gate.

"Ah! Domo!" Urahara smiled as they walked in, waving at them.

"Here's payment." Ukitake walked over, handing him a box and Urahara's eyes lit up. He opened it with a grin and nodded. "That's more than sufficient. Your gigai are in the back room!" He grinned and the trio wandered into the room, easily finding the bodies.

Ishida looked over his. The face was nearly identical to his own, but the hair was different. It was long, pulled back by a silk cloth. He opened the eyes. Green. There was a bit more muscle tone to the gigai, but he realized that was actually about what he looked like now.

He stepped in and stood, stretching. "Oh, this feels gross."

Hitsugaya nodded, obviously a little more used to the body. "How much you want to bet we're going to spend the whole day on patrol and nothing will have happened?" He yawned, looking over at Ishida.

"We need a new name for you. Ishida Uryuu is already taken."

Ishida smiled, nodding. "And Quincy seems... inappropriate." Hitsugaya smiled.

"What about if I stick with something short, a nickname instead of a full name..." He looked around, seeing the names on many of the products, none of which seemed appropriate.

There was one name he noticed a few times and sighed. He looked over at Hitsugaya, who grinned knowingly at him. "It's not appropriate, but it's everywhere, isn't it?"

"Fine, I'll be Quincy. It's interesting. I didn't notice how common it was."

"You're going to be Quincy? You're naming yourself after a fruit?" Ukitake sighed, looking over sceptically.

"What choice do I have? I thought I'd have more time before I had to start doing this kind of work." He sighed and looked over at Urahara.

"At least you're already used to it." Ishida nodded.

They wandered the streets later, waiting, looking for a hollow's reiatsu later. Of course Karen found them. "Ah! Toshiro-kun!" She smiled, waving at him. Ishida looked down at him with a look of interest.

"Shut up, Quincy." Ishida covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

"You make my name sound like such an insult!" He teased and Ukitake grinned, shaking his head at the two.

"Hey!" Karen reached them with a smile. "I was wondering when I'd see you again! The others were disappointed you haven't shown up for a game in a while."

"I'm busy." Hitsugaya stated coldly and Karen shrugged.

"Still, I've been wondering where you were." She smiled and stilled quickly, looking to the south.

They all felt it. A rapid flair of reiatsu from the park. Ishida took a step ahead and was surprised to find Karen before him. "You may want to watch your step, sir." She frowned and looked over at Hitsugaya who smiled softly at her.

"He's with me. You should know what that means." Hitsugaya smiled and Karen nodded.

They ran forwards, taking off in the direction of the spike. Ishida looked at the hollow from the top of a ravine, it was just one, and it wasn't that strong. He frowned and looked over at Hitsugaya. "I think you should take this one. She'll recognize me if I leave my body." He frowned and Hitsugaya nodded, quickly dispatching the hollow.

Karen was faster than Ishida would have thought. "So, you can see spirits, hm?" Ishida asked, curious. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I've always been able to." Ishida nodded. Interesting...

While looking through papers he discovered the name Kurosaki Isshin a while back and knew how they had so little problems seeing ghosts and being shinigami. He didn't find any details, no matter how hard he looked, he hadn't found a rank, a picture, an ability, nothing.

"That must be interesting." Ishida smiled and was surprise to hear someone calling her name.

He looked up, eyes wide. "Don't tell him."

"As if Quincy won't give you away?" Ukitake grinned.

"I'm named after a fruit. That's all."

"Then let's just call you lemon." Hitsugaya looked over and Ishida stilled.

"Call me Andou." Ishida looked over and they nodded.

Karen watched this whole thing with wonder as her brother finally caught up to her. "Hey, what do you want?" Karen turned to him, curious. "I'm talking to someone." Hitsugaya waved at Ichigo with a smile. "Oi, Ichigo. How have you been?"

Karen looked at him with curiosity. "You know him?" Hitsugaya nodded, plopping down on the grass.

"Your brother can be a pain in my ass."

"As if you're really one to talk. What are you doing here? And who's this?"

"Ah!" Ishida grinned, waving. "The infamous Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm Andou."

Ichigo nodded before turning to Hitsugaya. "There's a rumor that someone is making hollow bait, we had to come out and watch the place. Can't have another incident, now can we?" Ukitake grinned and Ichigo frowned.

"This at least has nothing to do with me. Karen, Yazu couldn't find the strawberry Mirukis at the store. She had to get the original." Karen nodded.

"You came out just for that?" Ichigo froze. He couldn't think of another excuse as to why he'd been running towards the hollow that had been there. Or the fact that he knew Hitsugaya.

She seemed to be piecing it together as quickly as his mind was working at making the excuse.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" She frowned and Ishida watched as Ichigo stopped, staring at her, his head running a mile a minute.

"Remember when you tried to stop me until you found out that I'm like Hitsugaya-kun?" Ishida smiled sweetly at her and she turned, nodding. "He's your brother, so he probably could sense it too." His smile was curious, though genuine. She looked at him and just stared for a second.

"Yeah," She turned, looking suddenly down. "I better get going. Toshiro-kun, don't be gone so long! Come play with me sometime!" She grinned as she ran off.

Ishida covered his mouth, laughing, while Ukitake looked down at the blushing shinigami. "I think she likes you." He teased, and Hitsugaya laid back, looking up at the sky.

"It's peaceful here. Don't make me kill you all."

Ichigo kept up a conversation with Ukitake and Hitsugaya closed his eyes, Ishida was unsure if he was awake or not. He just sat there and looked over the town.

It was odd. It was here, he grew up here, but it seemed so distant. He didn't belong here. He sighed and stood, walking over towards the city a little. "Hitsugaya, I'll meet up with you later. I'll go patrol." He smiled and Ichigo turned to him with a look of sudden interest."

"You don't want to sit around and talk with us?"

"You two are enjoying each other's company, Hitsugaya is so overworked and honestly I'd like to look around a little. If you sense anything, you'll find me there." He smiled and Hitsugaya waved him away. "Whatever. Don't get in trouble." He frowned and Ishida nodded.

He turned, walking away with wide eyes. He knew just where to go first.

He stood, staring at the wall. The garden was turning brown, as the weather had begun to chill, though it wasn't sweater weather during the day just yet, it was too cold for the types of flowers they had planted. Ishida stared at the spot with wide eyes.

"Something there interesting?" He heard a voice and turned to see Keigo standing behind him with a soft smile.

"It doesn't make sense to have such tropical flowers here. They're dead already." Keigo nearly twitched at the word dead.

"I know someone else who agreed with you. I haven't seen you around before. The name's Keigo"

"Andou. I'm here visiting." He smiled and Keigo nodded. "You want to be shown around?"

"Nah, I'm just looking." Ishida smiled, looking around, forgetting to hide the look of nostalgia he had.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you." Keigo nodded and Ishida felt a spike from the direction Keigo was facing. He turned away quickly. "Nice to meet you." He pulled the container from his pocket, sucking in one of the pills.

He was in shock over the feeling, like his skin was zapped, but it was refreshing to be free of the gigai. He turned and ran past Keigo, heading towards the hollow.

He was there in a minute, as it was really close. He reached out and slashed at the mask, but the thinner hollow was quite dexterous, dodging the attack. Ishida frowned, charging in again. He jumped up, catching his footing on the thing's shoulder and reached forwards, grasping to the top of the mask, running the Zampactou through the eye and twisted, tearing the mask from the creature. It shattered as the creature disappeared. He heard panting from behind him and turned, seeing someone hiding in the shadows.

"I... Ishida?"

His eyes widened as Keigo stepped into view, staring directly at him as the gigai stepped forwards.

He couldn't step into the gigai. All he could really do was stand there and stare, shocked. "You... you can... see me?"

"I felt it, and I turned around to see you step out of the body. Ishida, I thought... aren't you..."

Ishida just stood there and stared. He really wished he had the ability to erase memories. He grasped the handle of his sword and sighed, licking the hand guard.

"Oh! My master! My Uryuu-sama! Why have I been waiting for you so long?! Why don't you make proper use of me?!" She swooned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ai, dear, I know how much you've wanted me to show you off, so let's put on a show for my friend." He whispered into her ear.

Within a second she was on him, tearing off his clothing.

"Uh, this isn't... Ishida, what's happening?" Keigo gawked.

Ishida knew Hitsugaya would be there soon. If he could render Keigo unconscious quickly then he'd think it was a dream, after all, would a beautiful woman usually appear and jump the nerdy guy?

Unfortunately, Hitsugaya noticed Ishida first and frowned. "Taicho, trying to learn another Bankai?"

That's when he noticed Keigo. Ukitake realized what was happening and made his way around, quickly pressing his thumb to Keigo's throat, rendering him quickly, yet painlessly unconscious. Ishida looked up at Ai and gasped out a breath as she kissed down his lower abdomen...

"I'll come back in ten minutes. Be done by then." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before walking off.

Ukitake chuckled, picking up the young man. He carried him back to a garden he'd seen on the way here and laid him down quietly in the grass.

He wandered back to Hitsugaya, sitting on the curb and staring out. "It's an interesting idea. If you saw someone you knew was dead and they were molested by a beautiful woman that seemed to appear out of nowhere, you'd think you were dreaming. It was a fast idea."

"There's too many people here that know what Ishida looks like. We forgot how many normal people can see us here."

"Ishida?" He heard the voice and sat up, gasping for air as the spirit sucked back into the Zampactou. He looked around, not finding his hakama before he was seen.

"Oh!" She turned and Ishida frowned, groaning.

"Sorry you saw that. Just... give me a moment?" Ishida located the pants as Orohime nodded. "Why were you naked out here anyway?"

"The hollow caught his hand in the ties. When he pulled his hand back it kind of got ripped off." He tied the final strap on the hakama before sighing. "I'm mostly decent." He looked around,wondering where his haori had went.

She turned to him and smiled, the blush still evident on him. "I felt you show up this morning. Why didn't you come say hi?"

"I'm on a mission. I didn't really have time. Keigo noticed me."

"Yeah, I saw him on the way here asleep. I was wondering what had happened." Ishida smiled as Ichigo showed up.

"Ishid- Where's your haori?"

"I dunno..." He looked around before starting to laugh. Ichigo looked at him with a frown while Orohime stared with wide eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Ishida was at a full out laugh by now. "My first time back in forever, I don't get to visit with anyone here, but Inoue's seen me naked!" He laughed and Ichigo turned red.

"Why were you naked out here?!"

"Tie malfunction." He smiled up, wiping a jovial tear from his eye.

Orohime just stared. "You've changed so much..."

"Not enough. Recognized. But anyway, How are things?" He finally found the remainder of his cloths and started tying them on, Orohime just staring at him, Ichigo frowning, trying to kill off the anger that was evident.

**This is to make up for the short chapter yesterday! Please review! It makes me happy, though not as happy as Ishida right now, lmao!!!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	10. Chapter 10 Kira's illnesses

**Hey all! I'm trying to redo this, as OD exploded and deleted the first go, even though I saved! T_T**

**I had a great chapter nearly done, about 4/5 of the way done. I nearly cried.**

**Anyway, I'm in a really bitchy mood today, well I was BEFORE this, so now I'm about unbearable.**

**It's time to continue.**

**Disclaimer- Fuck lawsuits!!**

Chapter 10

Ishida walked through the hall, a smile on his face, a spring in his step as he made his way to the third squad's office. He looked around, making sure no more papers came in while he was at the assignment office and upon finding it empty, found a satisfied smirk on his face.

It dropped quickly, though, as he realized there was one last thing to do before he headed out for new furniture.

He knocked at the door, and upon a lack of response he opened the door, wandering in. He made his way to the back room and knocked at the wall quietly.

The door was open, and he just stood there for a second waiting for an answer. After a second he sighed and stepped in, wandering to the futon and leaned down, pressing his hand to the back of the neck of the figure under the covers.

It was still really hot.

Ishida frowned as he stepped back, shaking the warmth from his hand. He looked at the table by the small window and sighed. After four hours he'd only drank half a glass of water.

He quickly refilled the glass before leaving.

Ishida made his way to town. He was in desperate need of furniture and household belonging. In his apartment there was a tatami, a small table and a wood bowl.

He wandered from shop to shop, quickly losing track of time and purchases. They were told to drop the things just inside his door.

By the time he arrived home at eight that night he was sure he'd gotten too many things.

It was ten till the living room was put together. He was glad he already had an idea of how to decorate or he'd be in a color scheme disaster.

He smiled, grabbing the futon and a blanket set he'd gotten and took them to the bedroom.

That was the last thing he really needed to get together before the end of the day. He set up his new bed and looked with a smile before sighing.

One last check on Kira before bed.

He went out and made his way to the apartment, only a few down from his own and didn't bother knocking this time. He'd only been awake once or twice during the day. He'd stopped by every few hours, but never found Kira awake.

He walked right back to the bedroom and knocked lightly, hearing a strangled scream and a crash.

Ishida threw open the door and rushed in, finding Kira pressed to the wall on the opposing side of the bed, gasping for air, his eyes wide with terror. "Izuru-san!" Ishida ran over and Kira's head lashed towards the taicho, tears streaming down his eyes. Kira pushed away from him and crumpled to the floor, sliding on the verge of consciousness down the wall.

Ishida grabbed him and carried him as quickly as he could to the fourth squad.

"He's burning up, he's barely conscious. I don't know what's up with him, but please, take care of him for me?" Ishida gasped for air, burning more energy than he'd intended with his shunpo. Isane started instantly taking vitals while carrying him over to the bed.

"He'll be fine. Trust me." Unohana smiled sweetly at him and stilled for a moment. "So, uh, can I ask you a question?" Ishida turned to her, wide eyed, noticing the look of interest and amusement.

"Is it true Ukitake could hear your Zampactou screaming a half block away?"

Ishida stepped back, the blush burning strong in his cheek as he ran this through his head.

"Wait, why do you sound so interested?" Unohana smiled even more amused at him and Ishida's cheeks tried to turn a brighter red.

"I, uh..." He stumbled back, embarrassed as hell, more about the look on her face than the actual question. "I have to go... Thank you for taking care of Izuru-san." He turned, Unohana noticing the look of disappointment in his tone, the look in his eye.

So he was that type. She smiled with a pleasant wave as he flashed out.

This was going to be fun.

Ishida decided to actually walk back, taking the long way. It was warm, even though the sun had gone down a few hours ago. He walked through, thinking about Kira, about Unohana...

What in the hell was that all about after all? Something so serious and she was... was she hitting on him? He swallowed hard. It wasn't that he was against it, but he'd always been so shy around women. It didn't seem right to have someone ask him questions like that.

He stilled, groaning and was surprised to hear a chuckle. He looked up, surprised, and found Yamamoto watching him with a glint in his eye. "Good evening, Uryuu-kun. What's troubling you on such a fine night?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to bother you with such personal things." Ishida sighed and Yamamoto walked up to him, clasping his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's just her way of teasing." He laughed and Ishida stared at the old man, eyes wide.

"What? How did- Are you-" He turned quickly, looking back at the fourth squad's office.

Could he read minds?!

"I happened to be talking to young Hanatarou-kun in the next room." He smiled and Ishida nodded.

"So, then, she wasn't..."

"No, not this time." Yamamoto smiled and Ishida let out a relaxing breath.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He didn't know why he felt so relieved, but he did.

"On the other hand, I noticed how close you and Izuru-kun are becoming. It's interesting to watch." Ishida turned, seeing an odd gleam in the smiling old man's eyes.

He realized the insinuation and just stared for a second before blowing up.

"We're not gay!!" He nearly cried and he heard a giggle from behind him, turning to see Matsumoto behind him, staring with wide eyes. "Well, we're not." His tone turned quickly sulky and Matsumoto laughed out loud, walking up.

"Ishida-taicho, he's picking on you." Ishida turned to Yamamoto, who covered his mouth to hide his chuckle. In an odd display Matsumoto walked up and grinned.

"That was awesome!" She high fived the old man and all Ishida could do was stare, more disturbed by this than he would have thought possible.

"Come on, there's something I have to tell you." Matsumoto started walking off and Ishida looked over at Yamamoto.

"Who?"

"The ex Quincy." She turned with a smile and Ishida nodded.

"Have a good evening." Ishida bowed to Yamamoto before following the fukutaicho.

They reached Ishida's apartment and he walked in, headed to the kitchen. "Tea or sake?"

"Sake." She called, surprised by the question. Ishida brought out a tray with two small bottles and two box cups. He handed her one of each before headed to a plush cushion in the corner by his new desk.

"There's no chairs. It's so... traditional. I'm surprised." She looked around impressed. Ishida smiled and nodded. "I just got it all this afternoon. I still have to put together the rest of the place." He sighed and Matsumoto nodded.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Matsumoto stilled for a moment, thinking of her wording before pouring a cup and quickly sucking down the warm liquid.

"Aerith visited us. She told me that you'd taken Kira down to the fourth squad after he woke screaming and collapsed." Ishida frowned, remembering the look on his face.

"I'd never seen him like that." Ishida bypassed the cup and started sucking the liquid straight from the bottle.

"I've seen it quite a few times. Aerith came to tell me because she knows we're close, but I knew that no one would have warned you. That's our bad and we apologize."

"We? What's going on?" Ishida stared and Matsumoto sucked down another cup.

"Since Gin left us, well, you know it was hardest on him, he's had some problems." She was skipping around the thoughts in her head and Ishida could tell it was something that bothered her. He nodded, telling her to go on. "He's been having night terrors since then. He'll wake up screaming, he'll wake up and pass out, if it's really bad he could throw up. He woke up and accidentally fell out of his window once. He woke up in his yard the next morning with his arm cut open and he didn't know what happened. It was only because Ikkaku noticed him that night that we ever knew what happened. When Amagai was here he was taken to the fourth squad a few times, waking up and screaming, throwing up and passing out. Amagai was scared to death the first time it happened."

"Have you... ever seen it?"

"At least once a month. All I can do is grab him and hold him till he falls back asleep. I know how terrible it can be, but don't take him down there anymore. Unohana-taicho has been on the verge of forcing him into taking medication for a year. He doesn't want that, I don't want that."

"But if it helps, why not?" Ishida slowly took another long draw from the bottle.

"Because it's a mood altering drug. If he takes it it'll change his personality. He wants to be able to get over it himself."

"Ah." Ishida frowned. "In that case, I'll respect his wishes and not take him again."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we were just kind of hoping that you'd never see it." She sighed and her head fell low. Ishida could tell she was taking his very hard.

"You have feelings for Izuru-san, don't you?" Matsumoto looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's not like that, it's just, it's Kira." She looked to be on the brink of crying. "It's Kira. I just... Kira's..."

Her hand crept to her face and she started shaking. Ishida walked over, giving her a consoling hug, watching tears dripping from her nose. He knew, even if she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, he knew.

He smiled sweetly, knowing that if that's all it was, as soon as he was over his fever Kira would be find.

It was a while later, Ishida had cleaned up after Matsumoto left, and he finally made his way to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was two days before Kira was out of the infirmary, another day after that till Ishida allowed him to return to work, and only because Kira spent the day before sitting in the office, bored out of his mind.

It was interesting, though, to see Kira return. He grinned like mad, waving at everyone that came near the office. After the paperwork was done, he immediately grabbed them and nearly ran to the assignment room. Ishida laughed, thinking of the usually calm and collected Kira running and grinning like a school boy.

After he was released they went to town, Ishida offering to buy dinner as a celebration to them being out. He would have taken him out for a drink, but seeing as he just recovered, he didn't want to jinx it.

It was a few days before Kira was back to normal completely, and Ishida seemed to smile more and more as time went on.

After a month the squad was more unified, Ishida was nearly always smiling and laughing, Kira was about the same, smiling a lot, turning slowly into an optimist.

Matsumoto started spending more time with them after Kira's hospital visit. Ishida tried to give them their time, leaving to get tea, or headed over to ask another taicho a question, though usually he'd just go walk around the squad area.

He hoped that some day she'd be able to confess to herself, to him...

He smiled as he walked through the squad, and was stopped by Ukitake on his way through to Kurotsuchi's. He needed the readings on something.

"Your smile seems fake today." Ukitake frowned, used to seeing him happy. Ishida turned to him surprised.

"It's not."

"Are you sure? That was definitely a look of longing. Is there something happening at your squad?" Ishida smiled innocently, waving off the question.

"No! It's nothing like that!" He smiled. He was lying and he knew it.

He breathed out heavy, more of a sigh than an actual breath. "I'm hopeful for them, but I guess I'm a little jealous." He sighed and Ukitake frowned, curious.

"Who?"

"Rangiku-san and Izuru-san. They won't admit it, but when they're together it's so obvious. They're adorable." Ishida smiled and Ukitake nodded.

"Ah, so that's the situation."

"So, as you can tell, there's nothing really wrong, I'm just a little..."

"I understand. I have it a little worse than you, though, and I know I'll never get the girl that I want." He smiled and Ishida looked up, surprised.

"You're one of the taicho. Lots of the girls think you're 'hot'. You're almost famous for your kindness. What girl wouldn't be interested in you?" Ishida was surprised. He'd never heard the kind hearted taicho mention a crush before.

"The kind that don't see me as a man, but as a friend. She spent so much time with me, but I was never anything besides 'taicho', and now I'll never get her."

Realization hit and Ishida just stared with wide eyes. "Because of Renji..."

"I guess he has known her forever, I can't say that I'm not happy for them, but a little disappointed. Kind of the same thing with you because of Ichigo."

"It's not because of him anymore. My crush on Inoue-san died off a bit ago."

"Really?" A jovial gleam came to the older man's eyes. "Then who's the lucky girl?" Ishida laughed, the look on Ukitake's face was nearly childish fascination.

"There isn't one. It's just an in general. It would be nice, just to know how it felt to be in love like that, and to have them love me back."

Ukitake stared, nearly drop jawed. "Really, you've never had a girlfriend?"

"No one besides Ai has ever even kissed me, and I don't know if that really counts. There's no real feelings there, she's just after a thrill." Ukitake nodded, trying to run this through his head.

"Wow, no offense, Ishida-kun, but that's kind of sad."

Ishida laughed wholeheartedly at the remark. "I was too serious for that while I was alive, and I've been so busy since I came here. It's nice to have people need me, and to be able to feel like I'm doing something that I have a tendency to make it my reason to be here. I'm happy like this, but I just feel a little let down." Ukitake nodded.

"I have an idea. Come to the bar tonight. It's a guys night out." He smiled and Ishida nodded.

"That sounds perfect. Meet you there at eight?" Ukitake nodded with a grin before waving with a smile.

Ishida smiled and turned, the first thought running through his head being this. 'I hope he's not going to try anything weird.'

**Hey all! Hope you liked! I'm already working on the next chapter, should be a day or two! Hope to see you then! Please review!**

**jasminflower69**


	11. Chapter 11 A party and a visit

**Hey all! Getting back into writing is wonderful! I forgot how much fun it could be to read over your work and realize it's turning out really well! **

**There's one interesting thing about this story I thought I should share. With most of my stories I start with a general idea, a beginning, a story, an end. This one was different. I started with the want of a good Ishida fic. I don't have any idea how this is going to go, I never have!! Lmao!!**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own any legal documentation stating that I own anything here. Not even the computer. **

Chapter 11

They met at eight, like stated, but there were a few others there to meet them. When he said guys night out, Ishida didn't realize he meant all of the men in the top five seats in all of the squads that didn't have a girlfriend. Even Byakuya was there, sitting at the wall, looking either bored or angry, Ishida wasn't sure.

Ukitake stood with his glass in the air, four shots already in his system, his bottle was nearly empty.

But apparently this seemed the time for a toast.

"We're all here today because we decided to spend a guys night out. Here's to unrequited love, to not finding the right girl, and to being too busy to try and look!" He downed the cup and sat hard, sighing.

That was the day of a very forgettable evening. By very forgettable I mean they were so drunk that probably no one remembered the next day.

All Ishida knew was he woke up on top of the sixth squad office with all of his cloths, save his hakama missing. His head was pounding, and he had no idea why his hip hurt so badly.

He used shunpo, getting to his apartment hopefully so quickly that no one saw him and got dressed.

Unfortunately his taicho's haori was missing.

He dragged himself into the office and Kira looked up at him with a smile. "Ohayo, Ury- What in the hell..." Ishida looked up at him and frowned.

"I have no idea what happened last night. My head is about to explode..." He plopped down unceremoniously into his chair and Kira could only stare wide eyed.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Someone handing me a bottle of sake, I don't think it was the first, or probably the last. I wonder how everyone else there is..."

"Ishida-kun!" He looked up to see Ukitake grinning like an idiot. "Ah! I see you found most of your cloths! Too bad about the haori, though. Yama-jii says he'll get another one made for you, in the blue like you requested." He smiled and Ishida just stared.

"What? What happened to the haori?"

"You don't remember?!" Ukitake stared, surprised like mad. Ishida shook his head and Ukitake grinned.

"You had Nanao and Soi Fon fighting over you last night! They tore off most of your clothing, but the haori got the worst of it. We could only find half of the logo on the back!" He laughed and Ishida stared.

"They were... How much did I drink? The last thing I really remember was Byakuya threatening to steal someone's girlfriend." Kira's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Ah, that was around your third bottle. I think you had another two after that, but I'm not really sure." Ukitake grinned, shrugging. "Anyway, we have a mission! Up and at 'em! Here, this will help." Ukitake handed over a small flask and Ishida took a swig, instantly feeling a lightening in his head.

"Oh, that's good... What is that?"

"It's a special potion that Unohana makes me. With my health issues, she's worried about me having hang overs." He grinned and waved them after. Kira looked over at Ishida with a frown as they headed out.

"You went to a party and didn't invite me. I'd be upset, but with some of the details, I'm kind of glad I missed out!"

"I woke up this morning on the sixth floor office. I'm kind of wishing I hadn't made it..." He sighed and Shook his head with a sad grin. Kira laughed as they made their way to Yamamoto's office.

They touched down and Yamamoto handed Ishida a black bag. "I hope this is the color you wanted." Ishida looked at him confused before opening the bag and pulled out his new haori. It was sleeveless, the lining was a very soft silk and Ishida grinned as he slid it on. "Ah! Thank you, Yamamoto-sama. It's perfect!" He grinned and Yamamoto grinned back.

"I take it you slept well last night?" Ishida stared at him before returning the grin.

"I tried but the tiles on the roof weren't very comfortable. Are you a mind reader, Yamamoto-sama?"

The old man looked at him, his eyes wide before he turned around. "Don't smile like that. You look like Gin-kun." Now it was Ishida's turn to falter.

He looked over at Ukitake who looked at him with a surprised frown.

"Now that we have these out of the way, I need you three to go to the real world. Ishida, there's another package for me at Urahara's shop, and Ukitake, Kuchiki Rukia has a package for me as well. I'll need you to watch for hollows, as it seems that someone is making Hollow's bait, but we haven't seen the results, nor can we find who's making it."

Ishida frowned, wondering, remembering...

'I kept a hold of it, just in case...'

It couldn't be Orohime. She wasn't dense, just a little eccentric. Was it his father?

"We'll see what we can do." Yamamoto looked at Ishida with a frown before nodding.

They headed to the senkai gate and slipped through.

Ishida immediately made his way to Urahara's, the others in tow.

"Ohayo!! Urahara-san!" Ishida called as he walked in, a smile on his face.

"Oh! Domo!" He heard the call and smiled as Urahara walked into the room. "Ishida-kun! You look... like Gin." Ishida frowned.

"Do you think so?" Ishida turned to Kira who shook his head. "No, Gin didn't have the muscle tone you have, and he NEVER opened his eyes. Not to mention you two had totally different hair." Ishida sighed and turned to Ukitake.

"Their old, their eyesight is going out."

"You're the same age as me!" Urahara gasped out, causing Ishida to laugh.

"Anyway, we're going to be here for the day, apparently. I think we'll probably need gigai, I'm sorry, I know you haven't gotten anything like that prepared, but this is a last minute change." Ishida smiled and Ukitake grinned. "A day out! Sounds nice!" He smiled and Ishida nodded.

It was only a few minutes till they were out, Ishida had Yamamoto's package in his pocket.

They wandered through, Kira looking through the shop's windows with wonder.

They reached Ichigo's house and Ishida knocked, smiling as Karen opened the door. "Ohayo! Is Kurosaki-kun at home?"

"Ichigo!!" She nearly screamed, "Ishida-san is here to see you!" She took a few steps away before stopping and turning, wide eyed.

"Aren't you dead?"

"My name is Andou, I think you have me confused with someone else." Karen frowned, her eyes narrowing at him and Kira looked over at him.

"Didn't you two meet when you were here with Hitsugaya and Ukitake before?" Ukitake nodded.

"Ah! She must remember you from then!"

"I thought you were Ishida then too. You... feel like him..." Her eyes never lessened in intensity as Ichigo wandered into the living room.

"Oh, you're Andou, right?" Ishida nodded and he looked down at Karen. "Why did you say Ishida?"

"It IS Ishida. I don't know how, but it is." She frowned as she turned, walking off and Ishida smiled, waving at her.

"You can't be Ishida, he never smiled that much." Ishida looked up and laughed, clasping his shoulder.

"You're such a pain in the ass, just like always!" He laughed and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You are Ishida, aren't you?" He just stared, wondering firstly how Karen knew, then how he was smiling so much without breaking a cheek or something.

"Of course I'm Ishida." He stood, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "We're here to claim Byakuya-sama's sister. It's most important!" He grinned, looking over as Rukia looked around.

"Ishida-kun?"

"That's Ishida-Taicho to you!" He teased and Rukia stopped, staring surprised.

"Taicho?!"

"Third squad!" He grinned, Kira nodding behind him. "Anyway, we're here to get a package for Yamamoto-sama!" He grinned and Rukia nodded, reaching into her school uniform and pulled out a bag, handing it over without dropping the look of surprise.

"Thank you, my dear! Oh, and Renji sends his best!" Ishida grinned, sliding the bag into his pocket.

"We still have the other stop to make, so we better head out." Ukitake smiled and Ishida looked over at him.

"Kira, let's head over here for a second, give him a chance to say goodbye to her." He winked and Kira looked over, curious.

"What was that about?" Kira whispered out of range.

"The reason for the boys night out. Those of us with no chance of romance for one reason or another. I don't have the time, he's in love with someone who's taken." Kira frowned.

"But I have a chance?" It was almost on the verge of laughter, a grin creeping onto his lip.

"More than you know." Ishida grinned at him, surprising the fukutaicho. "Let's head out. He can find us." Ishida grinned and walked slowly away, surprising Kira.

"What's up? You're in rare form today."

"I feel oddly inspired. Like there's something in me that's trying to fight it's way out." He looked up to the sky with a grin that was oddly dark, causing a frown on the blond behind him.

By the time Ukitake reached them they were on the banks of the river, watching the cars run over a nearby bridge.

"Ishida-kun, you're not acting like yourself today. Sitting quietly, watching cars, trying to let others out with romance, what's up?"

"I feel off. There's something wrong." He stood and looked around the city, looking for the cause of this feeling, like something was happening.

He sat down and grasped the hilt that the humans around couldn't see. "Ai, do you sense it too?"

There was no answer. "Ai?" His eyes widened as he looked over to Kira who just shrugged.

"Maybe she's mad you haven't pulled her out in so long."

"No, she'd be thrilled that I was asking her something like this. Something's wrong. Hold on."

He closed his eyes, slipping into the forest within the sword, but opened his eyes, finding himself in a twisted area, the trees stood at odd angles, buildings mixed into the scenery.

"Ai! Can you hear me?!" He looked around, not seeing the girl anywhere. He started to panic and ran into the woods, looking and calling her name every few seconds.

"I'm here." He turned, seeing a tall dark woman standing before him, her eyes shone like water, her hair as black as midnight. Her skin was dark, like a deep tan and her lips were blood red.

"Where's Ai?" The woman stared at him for a second before grinning.

"Ishida-san, I am Ai. Prepare to meet my sword." She held out Kaze no Ai with a twisted grin on her face.

Ishida reached down to grab his own zampactou to find she wasn't there. The sword struck a tree as Ishida slipped behind it. He reached around, grabbing the sword on the back of the blade. "How do you have her?! Where is the Ai that I'm used to?!"

"She's been dealt with for now. I may let her out eventually, if you behave!" The deep voice of the woman made his stomach turn. She twisted the sword in his hand, tearing through him.

Ishida pulled his hand back, blood pouring from him.

"GIVE ME AI!!" He screamed, running at flash speeds to her, grasping the neck line of her haori and started punching her as hard as he could in the face, to find her laughing at each blow.

"You can try and make me!!"

**Hey all! Sorry it's been a few days, it's been hell here! Too busy! Boo!**

**Anyway, as you can probably tell, I'm working into the actual story of this now! I'd forgotten what some of my original plans were, but the newest two chapters reminded me of the story I needed to go through to be able to complete this, which is good, seeing as a story with no real story line or ending is very bad.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	12. Chapter 12 Ishida's inner dillema

**Hey! Been busy with things, Halloween is my busy time of year. Sorry I haven't been updating very much. **

**Doesn't seem to matter much anyway, as it doesn't look like anyone's actually reading anymore. **

**:(**

**I guess, with this, I'll just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer- **私はこれを所有しない

Chapter 12

Ishida felt blood trickle into his eye, he knew he had a few cracked ribs, but he couldn't stop. He had to get Ai away from her. He had to save her...

She wasn't tiring. She seemed to be drawing energy off of him, like she was sucking out his life. He ran forwards, jumping into a tree to try and catch his breath.

"Why do you care which Ai it is? Does it really matter to you?"

Ishida frowned, slipping away. He wasn't going to give away his position by yelling at her. Stupidity was Ichigo's thing, not his. He stood, sighing. His lungs gave a stinging twitch when be breathed in too deeply. His arm hurt, but wasn't broken. He wondered if it would even matter when he left this forest.

He looked down, watching as she walked beneath him, her eyes focused around her, watching for movement. He jumped from the tree, landing square on her head.

Her head snapped to the side as she fell to the ground, turning and growling at him.

"You bastard! I'll make sure that you never get to use a zampactou again!" She screeched as blood trickled from her eye, as it hit the ground a fire erupted. She held her hand out and the fire jumped, spinning around him, the continued tears joining in till he was surrounded by a blast of fire.

"Ai, This is where you would help me." He frowned, looking at the snarling, dark physique on the other side of the fire wall.

"Uryuu, I'll try..." He heard a weak murmur and whipped around, not seeing her.

He felt a blast of wind and held out his hand, trying to grasp onto some hint, some clue as to what was going on.

The wind blew the fire free of him, but just for a second.

That second was all he needed, though, to jump through, grasping the sword from her hand and spinning, bringing the sword's blade right across her chest.

She screamed as she stepped back, her eyes trained on him.

She held out her hand. She frowned and looked down at her hand and flung it out again, angered over something.

"Fine, You've won this time. It won't happen again." She frowned before floating away like a small cinder on the breeze.

"Ai! Are you here?!" He turned and saw her stumble out, her head bruised, holding her arm.

"You came for me." She looked up at him, the look on her face was a mix between surprise and worry.

"Of course I did! You had me worried! Let me see you..." He looked at her injuries, taking her to a nearby stream to clean her off.

She just sat there and watched, as if she was trying to figure it out. He looked up at her with a wet cloth and smiled, holding back her hair. "This may sting."

The cloth rubbed off the blood, but fortunately she didn't seem to be in pain from it. She just watched him before finally asking.

"I was weak. She beat me. Why? Why did you fight for me? Why didn't you just try and get her to be your power?"

"I don't like those who beat others just because they can. It's heartless, and I chose to keep my heart." He smiled at her again as he washed the blood from the cloth.

"But I have a question."

Ai looked up, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Anything, Uryuu." She stared at him, the look making him blush.

"Who was that? How did she get in here?"

"That was one of me. There's more than one of me with you." Ishida looked up surprised.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? How many are there?"

"Three. I think it was because of you, when you became a shinigami something went wrong." Ishida nodded.

"The third, is she more like you or her?"

"She's different from both of us."

"Do you fear her?"

"Only her ability. Uryuu, You know I don't fear like you do. She makes me fear."

"Afraid." Ishida corrected, smiling and wiping the blood from her cheek. "She makes you afraid. You weren't afraid of that one though?" Ishida motioned to the location from the fight and Ai frowned, shaking her head.

"You're lying." He sighed and she looked up.

"I'm strong. I don't fear her."

"Strength is measured by your fear and how you handle it. The strongest men are the most afraid, they have the most to lose, the most to protect. Don't think you're not allowed to feel fear."

"Ury-" She gasped, looking up at him. "I knew! I knew they were here and I didn't say anything! I didn't want you to know about them! I wanted you! I need you!" She grasped to the front of his shirt and he reached down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Next time you need me, next time one of them appears, call out for me! I'll come to you!"

She nodded, tears starting to dribble from her cheeks. "Thank you! I was worried! I thought you'd think I was weak! I'm sorry! Thank you!" She cried and Ishida rocked back and forth, comforting her.

It was a moment later when he pulled his arm back. "I need to go. I need to see what's happening outside. You rest, alright?"

"Hai!" She smiled and Ishida nodded before closing his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was a weight on his chest, and even if he opened his eyes he couldn't see.

"Hey!" He gasped out, feeling a brightness enter into his vision. He opened his eyes to see a giant statue above him.

He nearly screamed at the hollow's shape, but as he tried to scurry away it fell, shattering.

He looked around, seeing the faces of people around him.

A few of the faces were ones that he knew, a few were new.

"You're Ishida Uryuu, right?"

"Yes. You're... Shinji, right?"

"Right. When did you get that?"

"What?!" Ishida frowned, standing and trying to breathe out the depleted feelings of his lungs.

"You have a hollow in you." Ishida remembered a long time ago.

The hollows mask and arm when he first became a shinigami.

"Ah, so THAT'S what that was all about." He frowned and Shinji stared.

"We're always looking for members and you happen to fit our requirements."

"No, thank you." He smiled and Shinji frowned. "I'm the third division taicho. I can't leave that." He smiled and a man in the back ground with long flowing blond hair smiled.

"I used to be third division taicho." Uryuu looked at him and nodded.

"You're Rose, right?" The man nodded, obviously surprised.

"I've seen you in books." Realization hit and he looked around, really seeing their faces. He knew almost all of them from the history books. "How are you here? It said you all died over a hundred years ago."

"We were turned to vizored. We have the power of shinigami and hollow. Just like you." Shinji spoke slowly, more watching for responses than anything else. Ishida frowned as he looked around. There was destruction left behind him, fortunately he was headed down the river, so most of the damage was done to the grass and the close walkway.

"What happened? Where's Izuru-san? Where's Ukitake-san?" He looked around, fear setting in.

"Kira Izuru was taken to our warehouse for healing. You did a bit of damage to him, but Orohime can heal him. Ukitake-kun went back to Seireitei for backup. Ichigo will probably be-"

"What's happening?!" Ishida turned to him with a face-palm.

"Late, as always, Ichigo. Apparently I temporarily lost my mind. Ai was in trouble so I went to save her. There's another one." He frowned, knowing no one would have any clue as to what he was talking about.

"Hell, not you too!" Ichigo frowned and Shinji nodded.

"So you were fighting the hollow's zampactou within. You gained control for a bit, that's a good thing."

"You... Don't think this sounds insane?" They all shook their heads.

"We all have a second, Ichigo included. You have the same power as us." Ishida frowned.

"So, what happens if I defeat the third?" Shinji stared.

"Third?!"

"Ai said there's two others in me with her. The one from today and the other, who she actually fears."

Shinji stared as Hyouri walked forwards. "Just be thankful you beat the hollow this time!"

"I beat the shinigami. Ai is the hollow. She's on my side, though, even if I am a shinigami."

Everyone stared, wide eyed, jaws slightly unhinged.

"So, the shinigami spirit of Ai wants you dead? And if there's a hollow and a shinigami's power, what's the third?" Everyone turned to Shinji.

"I don't know! Why you all lookin' at me!?" He turned and they all sighed.

"As interesting as this is, I think I should get back to Seireitei. I should report this." He frowned and Ichigo faltered.

"Ishida, be careful. They'll dissect you."

"Kurotsuchi would get his ass kicked first." Ishida grinned at Ichigo. "But first, where's my fukutaicho?"

He stepped into the barrier without hesitation. Ishida was led to a staircase where he stepped into the second room.

All he could do was stare. Orohime was indeed healing Kira, but he didn't look alive at all. He looked as if nearly every bone in his body had been shattered. "Wh- what happened?!" He stepped forwards and Orohime turned wide eyed and screamed, throwing her arms before her head.

"Orohime!" Ichigo pushed past him to comfort the girl, now staring with wide eyes.

"Ishida-kun?" He looked at the fear in her eyes, the look of absolute terror and looked over at Kira.

"I did this?" He was now terrified.

"You did. If we would have known, we could have put you in a barrier to keep you from harming those around you, but there was no way for us to know you had a hollow too." Ishida looked over at the larger man, Hachigen.

His eyes were gentle, surprising Ishida. "Orohime, will you be able to fully heal him?"

"Considering what I had to start with, we should just be happy if he survives. He doesn't have a pulse yet." Her voice wavered and cracked.

Ishida turned and stepped out of the room.

He just stared, taking in what had happened. His back hit the wall hard and he just was absorbed by this information.

What in the hell was he? What had he done? Why did Kira have to be the one to deal with this?

He felt worst for the fukutaicho. Two betrayals and now he'd been killed by his taicho.

Ishida crumpled. He'd killed him.

Kira was dead.

"We have a pulse!" Orohime's voice chirped and Ishida breathed hard, relieved at the news.

He walked back in, but stayed at the back of the room, too afraid to go near Orohime again.

It was nearly two hours later that Kira regained consciousness.

"Don't move! Orohime's healing you!" Ichigo grinned in at the fukutaicho and he looked through the faces.

"Uryuu-san, what happened?"

"I have a hollow half. I guess I lost control of it for a bit. Izuru-san, I'm so sorry." He frowned, looking at the other with so many things played across his face Kira could only smile.

"You regained control, that's all that matters."

"I'll see if Unohana can help me with this, I can't allow this to happen again. I can't." He clenched his hands so hard he cut his palm, but he didn't notice this.

"I've never seen you so bothered. Don't be like this." Izuru smiled softly before starting into a coughing fit.

"Don't talk. Let Orohime heal you. Just rest." Ishida tried to smile, but it was too much of a betrayal to himself right then. He turned and walked out of the room before the other noticed.

He didn't like this. Ishida reached up and wiped away the sudden moisture that was on his cheek.

"Dammit." He wiped the other cheek, looking over at the movement next to him.

"Don't say a word." Ishida grumbled and Ichigo nodded.

"It's hard. I can't say I blame you. Just try and keep tabs on what's going on, now that you know about this." Ishida nodded, but couldn't talk anymore. His throat felt like there was liquid fire poured down it. He just stood there and stared.

"Kira's worried about you. I'm sure Ukitake is as well. He took off when he saw what happened to Kira. He yelled at me that he was going for backup. I wonder what happened to him..." Ichigo frowned, realizing it had been a while.

"I'll go check. They may not let me come back after this. Just keep tabs on things, make sure he's alright." Ishida frowned and Ichigo nodded.

"Also, keep my gigai safe." Ichigo nodded and Ishida popped the tablet, stepping free from the constricting feeling of the body.

He reached down, taking Ai and held her out, opening the door.

He reached the other side of the senkai gate quickly and looked over at the guard.

"Hey! Did Ukitake come through here?"

One of the guards ran up to him with a frightened look. "Ishida-taicho!! Where's Kira-fukutaicho?! We were told he was dead!"

"Where's Ukitake?!" Ishida grabbed the man's shoulders and snapped him back into reality.

"He stepped through, said Kira-fukutaicho had died, you were in trouble, and he had one of his attacks. It was bad. He actually lost consciousness." Ishida frowned, his foot landing once before he was gone.

He quickly reached the fourth division's area and walked in with a determined glare. "Where's Ukitake?" Isane looked at him with a startled glance.

"He's being seen by Unohana. She's in the back." Isane pointed, watching as Ishida nodded curtly before nearly running down the hall.

He opened the door slowly and glanced in, seeing Ukitake laying on a table, his words quiet mumbles. He stepped in and Ukitake looked over, seeing him.

His blood pressure skyrocketed and Unohana grasped his arm. "Jushiro! Calm down!" She looked at him, turning to see Ishida in the doorway.

"I'm back to normal. You can calm down. After you're taken care of and I have Izuru-san back here, I'll explain everything to Yamamoto and see what he says."

Ukitake just stared at him, surprised.

"Kira..."

"He's fine." Ishida sighed and Ukitake shook his head.

"Dead..." Unohana's eyes widened, horror filling her and she turned to Ishida.

"Orohime's healing him. I didn't leave till he regained consciousness. He'll be fine." Ukitake looked even more terrified now.

"Everyone's alright, save a large patch of grass. If you don't get better soon I'll have to bring Orohime here to heal you up too!" Ishida smiled and Unohana jumped in.

"If she can bring someone back from the dead, then please, let her try and heal him!"

Ishida realized what she was saying and nodded.

"I'll bring her. She'll need to rest, though. She's used up a lot of energy healing Kira."

"That's fine, he'll still be here when she's recovered." Unohana smiled and Ishida looked over at Ukitake.

"Do you want to try?" Ukitake shrugged.

"Alright. I'll bring her. She can rest in my room. I'll bring her by, probably tomorrow morning."

"Alright. We'll look forwards to seeing her tomorrow." Unohana raised her hands to Ukitake's chest and started again with his healing.

Ishida did as he said, going to Karakura.

It was another two hours before Kira was back to normal.

It surprised Ishida that Kira wasn't afraid, like the rest of them. He was the one who had the real ability to be afraid, seeing as he'd been killed, but he stood, stretched and grinned at him, standing at attention.

"How are you so happy?" Ishida murmured and Kira shrugged.

"I lived, I'm fine. She took care of the injuries, no scars, I'm fine." He smiled and Ishida looked at him with wonder.

After a moment his head fell. "Orohime, Thank you so much." She stood and walked over, afraid for a moment.

"Did you respond like this to Ichigo when you saw his abilities for the first time?"

"I just never thought it would be with you. You're a quincy, having a hollow wasn't something I would have had time to get used to."

Ishida smiled. "But you had time to get used to a human/shinigami having a hollow?" He smiled sadly at her and she nodded.

"I don't know. I still don't like the fact that you're not here."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. You've been requested to come to Seireitei. You'll need time to recover, I know, so I'll take you to my room. Izuru-san should be happy to help you if you need anything since you've done so much for him."

"That would be fine, but where are you going?"

"Yamamoto-sama will probably have me arrested. When she's rested, she needs to go see Unohana. She has a project. Don't go until you're totally recovered, though, alright?" Ishida smiled and Orohime nodded.

"You'll be fine. I'll talk to Yamamoto-sama when we get back, while Orohime's resting. Come on, though, we better get going." Kira smiled and Ishida nodded.

"Are you ready?" Ishida looked over at Orohime, who nodded.

"Let's go."

**Omg, I'm typing faster than normal! I may not have a chapter up for a few days, I've been commissioned to make a kurosode, hakama and haori! Yay!**

**See you all later! **

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	13. Chapter 13 Orohime's work

**Hey! Still trying to work on this, things are crazy lately.**

**Therefore, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Somewhat visible yet never visible a man's heart. Somewhat visible yet never visible, a woman's heart. We are like the pattern on a Bengara lattice. That cute girl is no good for me.**

Chapter 13

Ishida stood still, his hands tied behind his back with the kidou corps watching his every move. He was in the center of the room, surrounded by the others in the Gotei 13, save Ukitake.

"If he would be a problem, he would have done it far before now." Kyouraku shook his head at the situation. He tipped up his hat and looked over at Hitsugaya.

"Now that we know of the situation, we have a better idea of how to help it. Just think of it like Ukitake. He has a situation, but that doesn't make him less of a taicho."

"If he starts up again, just let me know." Kenpachii grinned.

"Anyone against him continuing as a taicho?" Yamamoto looked at each of the taicho and sighed as they each smiled and shook their heads.

"In that case, you are free to go. I will send Unohana and Kurotsuchi to you soon to see if they can find out anything. If you start feeling like something is wrong again, you need to go to the Kidou Corps as soon as possible. If any other taicho notices anything with him, you are hereby instructed to inform the Kidou Corps or myself as soon as possible. That is all."

Ishida grinned as they pulled the cuffs from his hands, wringing his wrists.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-sama." He bowed before headed back to his quarters.

It had been a long day. He'd been imprisoned till the other taicho could be rounded up. He'd been cuffed and walked halfway around the city.

He needed a nap before anything else happened.

He walked through the door, looking around. "Orohime, are you here?" He looked through the apartment before sighing.

She must have already left to see what could be done for Ukitake.

He walked to his room and smiled. She'd slept there and his bed was a mess. He walked over, smoothing out the blanket before stripping down to his hakama and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

It was a few hours later that Orohime walked through the door, yawning and half alive. The thought that Ishida would be there didn't enter into her head at all. She wandered back to the bedroom and laid down, not even noticing Ishida beside her and passed out.

It was a while later when Ishida awoke. He was warm. He frowned, pushing aside the blanket, but he noticed it seemed heavy.

He looked down, seeing a hand and turned, surprised to find Orohime asleep with her arm over his waist. He just smiled, shook his head and put his head back down.

He woke to a smack in the back of his head a few hours later and jumped up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He groaned, and Orohime just stared, wide eyed.

"Ishida-kun! I- Were you here last night?"

"I fell asleep early. You weren't here when I fell asleep." He put his hand down and stretched, yawning. "Guess I should wake up." He stumbled to his feet and Orohime watched as he left the room.

She didn't expect to wake up next to a half dressed Ishida.

As a matter of fact, she'd never expected to see a half dressed Ishida.

He made his way to the kitchen after a bit and broke out some of the random things, rice, eggs, bacon, cheese... He threw the rice in the steamer and started tearing the others apart and tossed it into a pan.

By the time Orohime was in the kitchen the food was nearly done.

"So, how did things go last night?" Ishida asked as he scooped the random foods onto plates.

"Well, Ukitake needed a lot of healing, his lungs are harder to work with than just about anyone else. I regrew Kira from little more than a burned arm, but his lungs are really difficult. I'm headed back to try some more." She smiled and he laid a plate before her.

"Well, you need to eat first. Here." He smiled and she looked down.

She looked confused for a moment before she looked ready to stand. "I don't have any chocolate sauce or red bean paste." He looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes and she smiled, reaching for her chopsticks.

She ate with a confused look and stood, sighing. She grabbed her plate and went over, starting to do the dishes. "Don't, you're a guest! I'll get those!" He stood and she walked over, pushing him back down.

"Nonsense! You're a taicho! You're a busy! I'll get it today!" She smiled and Ishida nodded, watching as he finished his food.

"I better get dressed. Kira's probably wondering how things went." He looked down, for the first time realizing his state of attire.

It was a bit later that he came from the bedroom, dressed, his hair brushed, his teeth brushed, and smiled. "That's better. I'll be next door if you need anything. When you decide to go to the fourth division's offices, come let us know. I don't want you to get lost here." He smiled and Orohime nodded.

The papers were done, the assignments were handed out, and Kira was thrilled. He had been worried that Ishida would be removed from the Gotei 13.

Orohime made her way to the office around lunch time with a large basket. "I brought you two lunch!" She smiled and Ishida nodded.

He looked down at the basket with total fear.

He opened it, finding two covered plates with some sort of sushi and onigiri. He frowned but quickly wiped it away. "Thank you."

"Here, there's wonton soup in the thermos at the bottom. The bowls are down there too. I have to head out, Unohana came to get me, so you go ahead and eat up!" She smiled as she turned, walking from the room.

Ishida looked at the basket, slowly backing away as Kira opened it and looked in. "What's up, Uryuu-san? It looks good."

"You don't know about her cooking. Take a bite, you'll understand."

Kira shrugged, pulled out his half and looked it over. He picked up the sushi and took a bite, staring at the mortified expression on Ishida's face. "It's good."

"What?!" Ishida grabbed one of the sushi and took a bite. "No chocolate, no red bean paste, I think that's shrimp and avocado, cream cheese, you're right."

He went ahead and ate.

It was hours later that Ishida decided to call it a day and headed to the fourth squad. "Is Orohime still here?"

"Yes, she's in the second room down the hall." Hanatarou smiled at him and Ishida nodded, thanking him before walking down to the room.

He opened the door to a scene that could have given him nightmares. Ukitake was laying on his stomach, his cheeks red, blood pouring from his mouth. He was coughing so badly Ishida was worried he was choking. "Orohime?!"

"It's the infection. The blood is easily replaced. You should see it when the lung itself comes out." Ishida just stared, horrified.

"Does this mean you can't do anything for him?"

"Just the opposite. Every time he coughs a lung out, the new one he grows is better. It's taking a while, but it's working." Hopefully I'll have this done in a day or two. Hope you don't mind me staying at your place through this."

"Are you alright? I know this draws a lot of energy from you."

"I'm fine!" She turned back, her face white, but smiling. Ishida frowned and stood back, leaning and watching.

It wasn't for another three hours till she was done for the day, whether she liked it or not. Orohime grew the lung, was starting work on this one when her eyes rolled back. She crumpled to the floor, barely being caught by Ishida. He looked up at Ukitake who just gasped for breath, blood still dribbling down the side of his mouth.

"Help! I need help in here!" He yelled out to whoever could hear, and was quickly met by Hanatarou.

He was surprised that his first act was to run to Orohime, but was quickly sent to the bleeding and gasping Ukitake. "No," He choked out, tears forming in the corner of his eye. "Get her." Ishida stared. He was in horrible pain, but he was sending the medic to her.

"She just needs rest." Ishida looked over at Hanatarou as he took her vitals. Hanatarou nodded.

"That looks about right."

"I'll take her home. Make sure he's alright." Ishida looked up at Ukitake who was wiping the last of the blood from his lip.

"I'll be fine. I feel better now then I did an hour before she got here. Please, make sure to take care of her." Ishida stared, surprised.

His color was paper white, but he did seem better. It was odd.

Ishida stood and nodded, carrying the girl bridal style.

He laid her down on the bed and covered her after sliding off her shoes. He stood and sighed, shaking his head. It didn't surprise him that she'd work this hard. She was the kind to kill herself if she saw someone else benefit from it.

He turned and walked from the room, headed back to the office. "Is everything here done?"

Kira nodded, sipping on a cup of sake. "Nothing else has come in yet. How's Orohime? I saw you carry her back."

"She's just worn out. The work she's doing to Ukitake-san, it's terrifying. He's been bleeding like mad and apparently he keeps coughing up lungs. She has to regrow them." He shivered, thinking of the images he'd seen. "I can't imagine her being this strong." He sighed and plopped down on the chair, looking over at Kira, who now stared at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you realized how capable she was."

"Not that." Ishida frowned, looking blankly over to the tea kettle. He stood, making Kira wonder why he'd sat in the first place. "I know she could heal anyone, anything, but still, I can't imagine her being okay with doing that much harm to someone. Even if it's for their own good, she's not the type to be able to just watch someone choking up their own organs and just keep going." Kira nodded at this, watching as Ishida filled the kettle.

"So, it's been months since you came here, maybe she's just changed. You have too, you know." Ishida nodded.

"I guess you're right. She's stronger than I thought she was." He smiled. Maybe going out with Kurosaki was a good thing after all.

He walked through the door late that evening, wondering if Orohime was awake yet. He checked on her, seeing her sleep soundly and he smiled. He went out to the living room and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and laid down.

He woke the next morning and made breakfast. He went to wake her to find her gone. There was a note saying she'd gone back to the hospital and Ishida frowned.

She was overdoing it.

He made a quick appearance at the office, telling Kira he'd be back and made his way to the fourth squad offices.

"Where is Orohime?"

"She's fighting with Isane. I tried to stop her, but she's insisting. Unohana's on her way to tell her to go back and take a day off." Ishida sighed. He was more relieved than he would have guessed at the situation.

"Hanatarou, thank you." Hanatarou stared at him, surprised for a moment before Ishida got a step away.

He felt his legs stiffen, the muscles in his chest seemed to grasp to his heart. Hanatarou noticed and Ishida winced as he heard the scream.

"Hanatarou, please go tell Yamamoto-san there's an emergency. I need... I'll try... to the kidou..." It was hard to breathe. He could feel her screaming, lashing about and for a moment Hanatarou looked confused, till Ishida took off running.

Hanatarou sighed, taking off running till he passed Isane.

"Isane-san! Please, go to Yamamoto! Ishida's on his way to the kidou corps and you're a lot faster than me!"

Isane knew what his was about, even though Hanatarou didn't.

"Orohime, go home before Unohana get's here." She growled and took off at light speed.

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had 3 dentist's appointments, 13 thousand dollars worth of bills and an ER visit in the last week. I've been VERY busy. I'll try and keep updating quickly.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**jasminflower69**


	14. Chapter 14 Meditation, A lacking goodbye

**Hey all! I'm going crazy, and things are insane here lately, so if I'm a bit off on this, please don't beat me up!**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer-I may play in this world, but I don't own it. Just ask anyone that knows me, I'm not quite THAT cool yet! :D**

Chapter 14

He touched down, his foot trembling. His hands were wrapped around him and the guards at the gate instantly ran over. "Are you alright?"

"No..." His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, the screaming getting louder and louder.

"Please, put a barrier around me, don't let me out, get someone..."

"Quickly! Get the strongest shield you can around him! Ishida-kun, how are you holding out?"

"She won't stop screaming!" He yelled, feeling himself sucking into the sword.

He was able to hold it off for a second later, looking up at Yamamoto, who's eyes were dark.

The world around him shifted, Yamamoto blew away like sand, as did everything else.

He looked around finding himself in the dark. He looked around, noticing that instead of the trees he was used to it was a bamboo forest. He looked around, unable to see too far.

"Ai! Where are you?"

"Uryuu!" He heard and took off at a dead run. He made it over to her after a moment and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Which one is it?"

"It's her!"Her voice shook and Ishida could tell she was scared to death.

"The one I haven't met yet." Ai nodded, trying to stand. Her leg was broken and Ishida sighed, sitting and looking it over. "Thanks, Kira." He frowned as he bent down, remembering what Kira had taught him about healing bones.

"It's you!" Ishida turned, seeing a young girl behind him. "Why are you helping her?"

"She's injured."

"She's just in your head." The girl looked at the other with anger and Ishida frowned.

"So are you." The girl stared at him, just stood there watching as he healed her leg.

After a few minutes he stood and wiped his brow. He turned to the girl with a frown.

"Why did you attack her?"

"She got all the attention. I'm no less important than her. You don't even know me at all. I'm a part of you too." The girl's cheeks burned red and Ishida stared.

"So, you want me to acknowledge you. What's your name?"

"I am Tsunami." The girl smiled and Ishida nodded.

"Tsunami. That's a great name." He smiled and leaned down, trying to look her over.

He was quite surprised when the darkness over the bamboo forest twisted away, daylight beginning to pour in. He looked at the girl who just smiled, as if she was used to this. He turned to Ai, who just stared at her with the same terrified look.

"Please, this is the best I've seen so far, so could you two try and get along? I don't want any more injuries."

The girl looked up at him, her big lavender eyes barely peeping out through her black hair.

"You ask something of me?!"

"I do." Ishida smiled, leaning down to the girl, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "There's another in here, one that I'm worried will try and kill you both. Please, take care of each other. Don't fight, alright?"

"Ah, you mean Hanabi?" Ishida frowned. Was that her name? She just said she was Ai as well...

It seemed accurate though...

"I guess that could be her name. She does seem to be fire elemental."

"If you ask her, I'm sure she'd help you too." The girl smiled up at him and he just looked down at her with wide eyes.

"You've spoken to her?" Tsunami nodded, her little teeth smiling through her hair again.

"She's mean, but she knows she can't beat me. She stays away from me." Ishida nodded, taking this in.

"She doesn't seem like the kind to be afraid easily. So, can I use you like I do Ai?"

"You know my name. To learn my shikai you have to find which one of these bamboo is you." She smiled and Ishida nodded. "Do I have a time limit?"

"No." She smiled and sat down, looking over at Ai, now more curious than angry.

Ishida turned and looked around.

He was great at feeling out kidou. He had Kidou, so this shouldn't be too hard.

He walked in the direction of the feeling and found the thing quickly.

He went over to her and smiled. "I found it. That was too easy."

"No, I'm just eager." She smiled up and Ishida nodded. She knew he'd find it this quickly.

So, if I go now, will you two be alright?"

"We will. It's nice to finally meet you, Uryuu!" She grinned and Ishida smiled at her and over at Ai.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess." She looked dejected and Ishida frowned.

"Ai, take care of her. She's like you little sister." Ai looked up at him, surprised. "Little... sister..."

Ishida grinned before stepping back to his body.

He felt a stiffness across his face and arm, but nothing more.

He reached up, yanking the hollow's mask from himself and he looked around, worried about whatever damage he may have caused.

Not a bit.

There was nothing disturbed. He walked over to Yamamoto with a frown. "I guess I was a bit more considerate this time?"

"You turned into a hollow, sat down and meditated." Yamamoto stared. Ishida just stared back, curious, mortified, whatever.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Quite the contrary. That was quite amusing. I've never seen a hollow meditate before." He smiled as the shield dropped. "So, do you know why it was calmer this time?"

"There was no fight. I have a new shikai, though."

He turned, whipping the blade from the sheath. He looked it over and held it up. "Tsunami?"

The blade changed, the handle in his hand, but the blade reduced to water that fell before spiraling around his ankles.

"Interesting."

"I have two shikai types, but I'm worried. I have Kidou type and water type, but the other one, she's fire."

"Hmm... As soon as possible, please go speak to Mayuri-san." Ishida nodded.

"I'll head there now."

Kurotsuchi hooked him up to a chair, stuck electrodes to him, poked and prodded, but after four hours he gave up and set him loose. "I'll look over the results and tell you what I find. It may be a bit, there didn't seem to be too much..." He frowned, looking over printouts. Ishida turned to Nemu with a smile and a bow before leaving.

Ishida made it back to his apartment, hoping to see Orohime, but she wasn't there. He frowned, headed back to the fourth squad. Isane looked at him with tired eyes.

"Unohana told us to let her keep going. How... how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. If she passes out again, can someone take her back to my apartment? I need to start on the office work for the day."

Isane nodded and smiled weakly. Ishida frowned, shaking his head. "She's stubborn and worries greatly for those around her. Don't worry, no one else can tell her not to do things either. You know she eats her ramen with chocolate sauce?"

Isane looked horrified. "What?!"

Ishida grinned. "Yup! We tried to tell her it was gross, and that it didn't sound healthy, but she does what she does. Just remember, she's a warrior."

Isane nodded, feeling a little better about the situation.

Ishida stormed into the office, startling Kira. "Uryuu-san, what's happened? I expected you back forever ago!"

"Sorry! I got side tracked by the Kidou corps. There was a small incident."

"Oh! Is everything alright?" Kira's hair stood on end, but Ishida just nodded. "I turned into a hollow and sat down and meditated. I now have water abilities on my zampactou, though."

All Kira could do was stare.

"You... meditated?"

"Yup." Ishida stated flatly, pouring the tea. "I had Yamamoto summoned and scared the guards of the kidou corps so they could watch me meditate. They were all just happy I didn't freak out, but I feel like a total idiot."

"You're not a total idiot." Ishida startled, spilling his tea before turning to Kurotsuchi Mayuri in the doorway. "There are some pieces missing. Here, look." He held up a paper and Ishida took it, looking over the letters and numbers in display.

Kurotsuchi was amused that Ishida didn't need to ask how to read it, but he didn't jump in to ask if he needed assistance either.

After a moment Ishida turned to Kurotsuchi with a smile. "Do you have copies?"

Kurotsuchi frowned, staring at the young shinigami. "Of course I do."

"Good. I'll keep this copy then, if you don't mind. I'll give copies to Yamamoto and Unohana. I'll ask you to not talk about this to anyone besides them?"

"That would be unprofessional. Not like me." Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes and Ishida smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." Ishida walked over and started the copies.

It was a few hours later that he walked into his apartment, finding Inoue asleep on the bed he'd made himself in the living room. He frowned.

She'd been there for days, but he'd barely gotten to talk to her. He frowned as he headed to the kitchen.

She was from a different world than him. Things were so different. He looked in on her and smiled, going to get her another blanket before he ate and headed off to bed.

Tomorrow, He'd get to talk to her tomorrow.

He woke to find her gone again.

By four he'd gotten to the fourth squad offices to find her already gone. "Ah. She must have gone back to my place." Ishida smiled and Isane shook her head.

"Didn't she go to find you?" Ishida stilled, looking at her surprised.

He knew what that meant. She'd headed back to the human world. He smiled and nodded. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you." He turned and headed out.

He went back to his apartment and found a note on the kitchen table.

'Ishida-kun

I didn't want to bother you, I know you're busy now, being a taicho. I'm headed home, Ukitake's lung is normal. I hope to see you again soon.

Thank you for watching over me.

Inoue'

He frowned as he read the note.

She never said goodbye.

He frowned, feeling angered by the paper and realized this wasn't what he needed.

He slid the paper into his desk and sighed, going to make food.

It was an hour later that Matsumoto showed up. "Oi! Ishida-taicho! We're having a party for Ukitake-taicho! You should be there!"

"No." Ishida murmured, surprising the busty red head.

"What?" It was more of a whisper than the groan that Ishida expected.

"I don't feel like going out."

"Ah, this is because Orohime left."

"She didn't say goodbye. I made an ass of myself in front of Yamamoto and the Kidou corps. I was depressed last night because I never got the chance to talk to her. I told myself I'd talk to her today and she didn't even say goodbye."

"She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to leave. She said it was because she's so worried about you. She decided it would be best this way, because if she said it face to face she wouldn't be able to go home." Ishida turned to her, wide eyed.

"Wh... Really?" Matsumoto smiled sadly and nodded.

"You really need to come with me. You need a drink more than Ukitake-taicho does! I heard the operation was painful."

"He was coughing his lungs out." Matsumoto looked at him with a smile.

"You're exaggerating. It wouldn't have been-"

"I'm being literal. He was coughing lungs out and Orohime grew new ones in before he suffocated." Matsumoto stared, wide eyed. "It wasn't pretty to walk in on, and I wasn't even there for that." He stood, sighing. "But the drinks do sound really good about now..." He smiled and Matsumoto grinned.

It was an hour later and Ishida could only look at the head of the table with wide eyes. His eyes were stronger. His skin was darker. He looked so much better in only one day.

"They said there's a chance my hair will start to grow in black. How odd would that be?" He laughed, looking over at Kyouraku who was a mix between overwhelmed and thrilled. There was such a drastic change.

Ishida smiled at him as he took another shot down.

"You're overdoing it." He heard and looked over, seeing Renji watching him.

"I have a talent for that, apparently." He smiled as he poured the last in the bottle.

Renji frowned. He looked over at Byakuya who was busy watching Kenpachii poking Ikkaku in the shoulder with the sheath of his zampactou. Ishida sighed as he looked at the barkeep, who smiled and nodded, preparing him another bottle.

By the end of the day Ukitake and Kyouraku were stabilizing each other, Byakuya was nowhere to be seen, Renji was gone, drunken and stumbling over an hour prior.

Ishida left the bar, surprised at his own sobriety. He figured after four bottles he'd be passed out, probably on the fourth squad's offices, but he just felt a little flighty. He looked around after stepping away from the bar and frowned looking over at the court at the end of the street.

Zaraki was pointing his zampactou at Kira, poking him in the shoulder with the sheath, grumbling about something that Ishida couldn't hear.

After the last few days he'd had, Ishida was done.

He'd been ditched, worn out, too busy to do anything, and now the monster of the eleventh division was picking on Kira.

He drew his zampactou, a stern frown in place.

**Okay! Two chapters in two days! Let's see how this keeps going!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Please take the time to review!**

**Jasminflower69**


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye Hanabi?

**Hey all! Been busy doing weird shit, taking care of random things, trying my best to keep updating. I'll keep going till I get the whole story down! I swerz!**

**Anywho, since some things are finally slowing down I'll have a little more time for this, I hope...**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Ringo Mogire Beam! Your life changes everything! (And I don't own you or this, but I do own a few apples!)**

Chapter 15

Ishida walked forwards with a growl. "Oi! Kenpachii! I'd suggest you go home and sleep the sake off!" His patience was at an all time low, and though if he'd stopped to think about it, he'd realize this was totally not like him.

Kenpachii looked over at him with a grin. "Ah, you've shown up to defend your girlfriend. How cute." His eyes narrowed and Ishida's impatience turned quickly to excitement.

"Did you just call me cute? Sorry, Ken-chan, not quite my type." Kenpachii's eyes narrowed as Ishida swung instinctively, barely blocking the larger man.

'Mental note, when he's drinking he's faster.'

Ishida swung the zampactou, making contact with Kenpachii's shoulder, slicing right through.

Kenpachii looked down at the wound, wide eyed. He looked up at Ishida who just stood there, staring at him with a glare that nearly struck fear in the larger man. Nearly.

Instead, Kenpachii jumped up with a maniacal grin, tearing the metal through the space that Ishida had been in, only to find it slice through nothing. Kenpachii frowned. He was getting faster. Ishida was now easily at Byakuya's level.

"Wash away, Tsunami."

The glint in his hand, the cold black metal melted to water, swirling midair around his waist. "Bure, Ai." He reached into the handle and pulled out the shining blue dagger, the blade seemed to be nothing but a blue light.

"I'm done, Kenpachii. You will not pick on the other squad members after this. You always said if you died, you'd have no problems with it, but today, I'm finished." He licked along the hilt, Ai stepping from the blade with a smile. He held his hand up and the water ran forwards, running across Kenpachii like a skin, forcing his arms up, his knees bent on the ground before him.

"You think you can hurt me?!"

"Yes, but what would be the use in that? Ai, suck him dry."

Ai looked at him with a frown and stepped forwards.

"Uryuu, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Ai bent down and ran her hand across Kenpachii's chin, the look in his eyes went from angry at the inability to move, to straight out fear when the touch lasted longer than a second.

"What are... Ishida..." He frowned, biting his lip, pulling, tearing at the air, desperately trying to free himself, to escape the darkness that was taking him over.

After a moment Ai stood back, looking at Ishida with narrowed eyes.

"It's not fair, you know that, right?" Ishida looked at her with fury.

"It's not fair that the other divisions have to be careful when they walk through due to him! It's not fair that everyone fears him, that he uses that to set fear in people! IT'S NOT-"

He stopped, looking at Kenpachii who just sat there, not saying a word, not looking around, just staring at the floor before him.

"Fine, you win this time. Fix him and we'll go home." Ai bent down and kissed Kenpachii's forehead.

The lights in his eyes seemed to turn back on, but he didn't move.

When the water was released, pulling back to Ishida, he didn't move.

Ai looked at Ishida with a look that he didn't recognize. "Why did you do that to him?"

"I'm... I'm tired. I should go home."

Ai took to the air, confusing Ishida for a moment till she returned with someone.

Ikkaku. "Please take care of him." Ai whispered and Ikkaku nodded, surprised.

The walk home was longer, colder than Ishida remembered.

Kira had stayed behind to watch after Kenpachii, which Ishida was just as happy with. He didn't need people right now.

He just wanted to be left alone.

He went back to his home and fell asleep quickly.

The next day was quiet. Kira realized quickly that there was something deeply bothering Ishida, but he wouldn't tell him.

"It's not that zampactou thing, is it? Should we go tell someone?"

"No." Ishida frowned, finishing the paperwork.

The divisionary exercises were set for that evening and Kira was worried about Ishida being there.

They met together at the arena and Ishida looked around at the squad.

"Kira, you go ahead today, I'll stay back." He stood back, brooding against the far wall and Kira tried to hide his relief.

He'd picked something unusual. They held a true tournament. It was a continuous thing, it would take another week or two, but it was fun. Four fights, each in one corner of the arena.

Ishida watched, making sure to keep his eyes on the more ferocious of the shinigami, making sure that if they started going too far that he could step in.

Kira watched him, curious, depressed, worried for his friend.

This wasn't like him at all.

At the end of the day Ishida went right home. He didn't know what else to do, but he wasn't about to subject everyone else to his irrational, out of nowhere mood.

He leaned back, a book in his hand, tea nearby on the table and he slowed.

The relaxing action of reading, losing yourself to a book was the most tempting thing in the world for him.

That's why he groaned when the sound of knocking came from the door.

He stood, stumbling over and opened the door, his eyes more dangerous when he opened the door than he'd hoped.

He looked down, his arm up at shoulder level, resting on the door frame, his stance more menacing than anything else.

"Ah! Ishida-san! I mean, Ishida-Taicho. How are you?"

He looked down, surprised by the voice, the shining green eyes that looked up at him.

"Aerith?"

"Ah! So you remember me!" She smiled and Ishida backed up, allowing her in.

"Of course I do. Why, What brings you here today?"

"It's a business call, unfortunately. I was told you weren't acting alright. Instead of calling the Kidou corps, I figured you'd appreciate more of a general checkup." She smiled, holding up a stethoscope.

Ishida looked at her, surprised for a second before laughing. "I didn't think that I was in THAT bad of a mood. They're worried about the zampactou taking over again, huh?"

"Is that what's happening?" She asked, eyes widening. "I heard a little, but I'm just a small fourth division grunt. They don't really tell me much."

"I have three spirits in my zampactou. Two are shinigami. One is a hollow. When they clash, I turn into a hollow for a short period of time, unable to control myself or know what's happening around me. I get sucked into the world in it." He looked down at the hilt, right above his left hip.

"No matter how thoroughly you check up, I doubt you'll be able to tell anything about that." He smiled and she shrugged.

"I still have to get your vitals. If I don't, Hanatarou won't stop teasing me for a month." She grinned and Ishida looked over.

"Yamada-san's picking on you?" He looked incredulously at her and she shrugged.

"He seems to have too many amusing thoughts. Especially about me and you." She grinned and Ishida looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"Well, we were in the academy together for all three days." She grinned and Ishida nodded.

He walked over and offered her a seat, stepping to the kitchen to get her a cup of tea.

He handed it to her and sat, wondering what all she was going to have to do.

"Let's go ahead and get this over, and if you want, I can stick around for a little bit, hang out with you." She smiled and Ishida nodded.

"That would actually be really nice."

"Alright! Now, strip." She smiled and Ishida stilled, staring at her with horror etched across his face.

"WHAT?!"

It wasn't nearly as bad as he was worried about. He was allowed to keep on his hakama. She took his blood pressure, his temperature, listened to his lungs and such.

"You're fine." She smiled and he nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. If I burst into flames tomorrow, I'm blaming you." He grinned and She laughed.

It was nearly midnight when she left.

Ishida smiled as he straightened up. There wasn't too much, cups, straightening cushions, that kind of thing. Ishida finished and smiled, looking around.

He was surprised at how much better he felt. He just needed someone to chat with about random things. On the other hand, why didn't it work with Kira? He looked out the window with a smile watching as Aerith made her way down the street.

He frowned for a moment before opening the door. "Hey, do you want me to walk back with you?"

He slept well that night, the anger and fury he had locked inside seemed to dissipate.

Kira noticed the change in attitude the next morning. "You're in a better mood. Something happen?"

"Yeah, maybe it did." He smiled, finishing the paperwork. "I'm not sure yet, though."

"Ah, a crush?" Kira looked over, prodding the taicho, who just laughed in response.

"Maybe. I'll have to wait and see." He smiled and Kira nodded.

"Hai, Taicho." He teased.

It was a few days later that Aerith was back at his house, taking his vitals again.

"Unohana's worried about you. She was supposed to do a full examination on you, but she's been so busy. Due to that, I'll be down here two or three times a week to make sure you're alright." She smiled and Ishida grinned.

"That's fine." He smiled, handing her a cup.

He watched as she pulled out the stethoscope, but his smile slowly slid down.

He felt it. Something was off. Something wasn't right. He stood, walking over to the door and turned to her, wringing his wrist. "Uh, I'll, I'll be back..." He frowned, she noticed the beading sweat across his forehead. "Ishida-san?"

"Sorry." He turned and stumbled down the walkway.

She watched for a moment before running over, banging on Kira's door.

He opened the door, surprised at the sense of urgency and was surprised to see this girl.

"Please, Kira-fukutaicho, Ishida needs help! Please, get Yamamoto-taicho! I'll get him to the Kidou corps!" She ran before he could respond.

He looked down, seeing Ishida stumbling away, and was surprised when the girl grabbed his hand and they were just gone.

Kira stared, surprised for a second before taking off as fast as possible to Yamamoto.

Ishida gasped for air, feeling his ribs bend by the weight of the world around him. He was doing everything in his power to keep himself conscious, he was trying so much harder than before.

It was her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Aerith, please, run..." He growled and She took off to the guards.

He hadn't realized that they'd transported.

"I need emergency shielding around him! The strongest you can muster! Don't let him out!" She nearly screamed, knowing he couldn't hold it in any longer.

They barely got the shields up before the white started seeping from him.

His arms, his face were gone. Aerith just stood there, staring as he screamed, clawing at the ground.

He tried so hard to hold it in.

She watched, horrified as he ran over, punching, tearing at the barrier, trying to get to the guards who were now yelling for backup.

Ishida dipped into the sword.

It wasn't that he wanted. Ishida prayed that he could hold it in. That she wouldn't see him like that. He knew though that she wouldn't leave.

He looked up at her, the world tilting, and the last thing he was able to see was the fear in her eyes.

He appeared in the forest. There were random things, trash cans, tables, it looked almost like a forest park surrounded by a bamboo forest.

Ai was down, bleeding profusely from her chest while Tsunami stood at the ready, looking over at Hanabi.

"Ah, if it isn't our worthless master." She held her hands out, fire erupting from the ground around her and he realized it was from her blood on the floor.

It was her blood. That's what gave her the fire ability.

He ran forwards, grasping the water and looked over at Tsunami. "Blade!" She nodded, concentrating as the water solidified, turning to a small blade in his hand and he reached forwards, grasping one shoulder and thrusting the dagger into her neck, right at the jugular.

Ishida knew he couldn't let any blood drop and held the dagger in, looking at Tsunami. "Liquid!"

Before the blade turned back, Ishida's mouth was there.

The blood couldn't escape her, so he had to get rid of it the only way he could think. He drank it.

He heard Ai scream at the sight, but didn't have any other options.

She crumpled and slid to the ground, Ishida holding her tightly. He pressed his tongue against the hole and tried to talk to her.

"If you're done, I'll let you live."

"You... fucking... bitch..." She tried to grasp him but failed, her fingers just tumbling down his arm.

"Are you sure?" He looked up at her and she looked down, her eyes wide, fire red.

He clenched down, sucking in the last of her, sucking down the last of her essence.

He looked up at Ai and frowned, running over.

"It's alright, it's her blood. I'm a little burned, but I'm alright."

"I better go then, I don't know what's happening with my body."

"Alright, but be careful. You drank her down. There's no saying how powerful that's made her."

"WHAT?!" Ishida screeched as he shifted back to his body.

He couldn't move. That was the first thing he noticed, more than the burning in his face and arms, more than the fact that he felt so very heavy. He looked up and saw Aerith staring at him, her eyes wide, her hands crossed before her mouth.

He looked around, seeing the guards staring, pushing more energy into the shield. He forced his legs to work, standing and walked over to Aerith, laying his hand on the barrier.

"Why are you so-"

His voice. It wasn't right. He reached up, grasping his throat, looking over at Yamamoto. He stumbled back, looking between the two and Aerith noticed it first.

"Ishida-san?"

"Why is my voice like this? What's happening?!?!"

"You're still in hollow form! Can you-"

He felt the crack, the bits started falling away, and as his mask fell the world around him shifted a little, sending him reeling for a moment before the ground seemed to reach up to get him. He just tried to breathe through the feeling, like each time there was another crack in the shielding on him, his strength seemed to fade slightly. After a moment he was able to stand, breaking totally free from the bone-like substance.

He looked over at Aerith, wide eyes, as she was the first one to get through the barrier.

Kira was there a second after, followed by some of the random people.

"Please, before anyone starts to move around, take some of this to Kurotsuchi-san, please. I'm sure this will interest him."

Kira nodded, taking the mask that he'd worn and held it under his arm.

"Kira, thank you." Ishida felt so tired.

It was only with assistance that he could stand, stumbling even with his shoulders held. He was taken to his apartment and laid down in his bed, Aerith staying after everyone else had left. She reached down, removing his top, but he didn't fight. He hadn't the strength to.

She took his vitals and just sat there. "I'm sorry. I didn't want..." His eyes closed instinctively. He liked her, he'd admit it now, but after seeing him like that...

He didn't want to see that fear in her eyes.

"Ishida-san, don't worry. You're fine, and it seems like every time you go in there's a little more control to your power afterwards, right?" She smiled and he looked up at her with the same fear she had in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me like that." She sighed, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Eventually we'd all see it. I'm just glad I got to see it now, to know what to expect later."

He looked at her, surprised by her answer. She looked at him with a soft smile and shook her head. "Don't tell me you've gotten a soft spot for me specifically." She grinned and he smiled, blushing.

Her smile stilled, her eyes wide as she realized she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Ishida?"

"I'm sorry, I'm too tired to think of something romantic to say, or to sweep you off your feet. I'd wanted to tell you before this, to do something special." He smiled sadly and she just stared.

He didn't have time to wait for a response, to see what she said, he was asleep seconds later.

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long! I have a feeling things will be like this till I'm done. At least it's a chapter or two a week, instead of once a month! **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! That's how I know what I need to improve!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	16. Chapter 16 Fire water burn

**Hey all! Sorry it's been so long, there's been problem after problem nonstop. It's some crazy shit.**

**Anywho, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer- Please see chapters 1-15**

Chapter 16

Ishida woke to hear a rustling and stumbled to his feet, grasping the wall for stability as he made his way down the hall. By the time he reached the sound he was exhausted again. He looked around finding Aerith looking around, mumbling about something. He watched for a second before his knees got too weak and he turned, sliding down the wall, falling back to sleep.

He didn't wake for another four hours, finding himself back in bed. This time he wasn't nearly as pained, his arms and legs moving freely. He hadn't even realized that his limbs had hurt. He stood slowly, relieved about not having to use the wall and walked out, rubbing his head.

"Ishida-san!" Aerith ran over and grabbed his arm, walking him to one of the mats. "How do you feel?"

"Worn out. How long have I been out?" He frowned at the rough, gravely sound of his voice.

"It's about ten in the morning. You were only out for about thirteen hours." Ishida nodded, leaning back against the wall. "Do you need anything?"

"I'll get it." Ishida stood, against Aerith's protests. He looked through the shelves, finding the tea leaves and rice. He started the water boiling and looked over at Aerith who stood at the door, watching him for any issues.

The movements, turning, grasping from the shelves, it was oddly relaxing. Ishida breathed in, feeling his head clear, the stirring and packing almost meditation for him. Aerith watched, wondering as he started to slow, at first worried, then noticing the relaxed features in his face. He turned after a while, the plates made, the tea warm in the mugs. He set a plate before her and sat on the other end, sighing.

"I take it you like cooking."

"It's relaxing. One of the continuous things for me. No matter what happens, no matter if I'm dead or alive, I still need to eat." He leaned back in the chair, bypassing the plate for the mug. She watched as he took in a deep breath, the smell of the tea calming him more.

"Hello?"

They looked over as Kira slowly slid the door open. "Oh! You're awake!" Kira smiled and Ishida nodded, a sudden look of exhaustion showing in his eyes. "You still look tired. Maybe you should go back to bed?"

"I've slept enough. Time to wake up a little." He smiled over. Aerith nodded with a sweet smile.

"I'll not let you overdo it though. If you end out in the infirmary, Unohana-taicho will have my head." Ishida nodded and sighed.

"I take that to mean I'm not going to work today."

"Not a chance." Kira answered instead. "Yamamoto-sama says you're not allowed back to work until Unohana-taicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho and himself have all had a chance to make sure you're alright." Ishida stared at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"Could be the flaming teardrops after you passed out." Aerith sighed and looked over, curious as to his response.

"WHAT?!" Ishida jumped up, feeling under his eyes. "Am I burned? Do I have scars?! WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS EARLIER??!??!?" He started feeling his hair, checking for burns or scorches.

"You're fine, Ishida-san! Calm down! We're wondering, though, if you know, I mean, it _is_ kind of unusual..."

"Hanabi. I stabbed her in the jugular. Since her blood has the power of fire, I drank all of hers. So this is what Ai was talking about." He sighed and frowned, grasping quickly onto a fork and stabbing himself in the hand.

The others both ran over, about to try and grab his hand when Ishida watched the small fire dance on his skin. "I guess I didn't kill her..." He sighed and the fire on his skin dripped down his arm. He started trying to concentrate, to get the fire to go back up his arm, and for a moment it seemed to work.

Aerith noticed and stilled, holding Kira back, who was trying to get to the wound to cover it with a napkin. "Kira-san, look!"

Ishida breathed out and tried again, getting the fire to recede about an inch.

"Hanabi has a lot more power than I thought. She can control it like nothing."

"She's had a lot more experience. You, on the other hand, have been at it for five seconds. You need to rest. No more stabbing yourself, alright?" She smiled and Ishida leaned back, licking the wound, noticing that the fire didn't burn him. He frowned and looked over at Kira.

"Will things go smoothly? The competition is supposed to go on again tonight."

"It's fine. I can handle the third squad. Trust me." Ishida smiled, realizing who he was talking to.

He leaned back in the chair, the news, the fire, it was all a lot to take in. He slumped down in the chair and at first Aerith started to panic.

It was only after a second she heard him snore and realized. She laughed and nodded. "Kira, can you help me again?"

"This is the third time! He needs to stay in bed!" Kira grinned, joking. Aerith looked up at the blond fukutaicho and giggled.

"He reminds me of someone. Trying to carry the weight of the world, finding new ways to prove he's worthy."

Kira looked at her, the look in her eyes changed from happy to admirable to depressed, all in a split second. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm wonderful."

It wasn't for six hours that he woke again. He wandered out to the living room and Aerith turned, smiling nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Warm." He huffed and Aerith noticed a roseate blush across his cheeks. She frowned as he wandered over, feeling his forehead.

"You have a fever. Either I can try and break it here, or we can take you to Unohana. What do-"

"No. I'll be fine here." He wandered out to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea before turning and walking back to the living room. He plopped down on one of the cushions and sighed, breathing in the scent. "If I don't even know what's happening, I'm pretty sure that Unohana-san won't have any idea either."

He took in a deep draw and calmed at the warmth.

Aerith nodded, watching him. She stood after a moment and looked at him with a frown. "Where are your towels?"

Ishida frowned, looking over at her before wiping the droplets from his eyes. "Is this really necessary?"

"I'm a medic. I have to make sure this fever goes down. Now, as long as you keep your head tilted back the water should lower your temperature some." Ishida frowned, trying to figure out how to drink his tea.

After a few minutes Aerith felt his forehead and frowned. "Your temperature's getting higher. I need to get you cooled off." She stood and walked to the restroom and looked in, looking at the bath on the side. She looked back towards the ailing taicho and sighed. "Ishida, do you have something to wear that's safe against water?"

Ishida sat in the water, blushing terribly as Aerith ran a towel through the water. "Lean your head back." She sighed as she carefully folded the cloth, laying it on his forehead again.

Ishida felt himself shiver, the water horrifyingly cold. "Can't the water be a little warmer?"

"It's luke warm. It's not that cold, but your fever makes it feel colder. Tell me when it starts feeling a little more comfortable."

"In the meantime..." He looked up at her as she ran her fingers through the water, checking the temperature for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Aerith looked at him, at first confused, then she smiled. "It's nothing I haven't seen. Don't worry, I'm safe." She giggled and Ishida frowned, making sure that the small towel was in place for what ALSO seemed to be the fiftieth time.

It was an hour later that Ishida's goosebumps started to disappear. Aerith smiled at this and nodded. "Starting to warm up?"

"Yeah, finally." Aerith reached in and felt the water, for the first time in a bit and frowned. "That's not good. You're not cooling down, you warmed up the water. I don't have a choice, I have to get you to Unohana-taicho. Come on, you need to get dressed quickly." She stood and helped him out, worried with the fever that he might become dizzy.

"I'm fine, you don't have to-" Ishida's foot slipped and she barely caught him before he fell.

"This is why. I'm sorry that you're embarrassed, but there's nothing really that I can do. I have to make sure you recover, regardless of your attire." He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't get any worse." She looked up at him and he could tell that she was worried.

"Thank you." He sighed as she retrieved a towel and tossed it to him.

"Dry yourself off. I'll be back to help you change in just a second." She nearly ran from the room and Ishida took the towel with a grimace.

She was back in about two minutes, feeling his head before anything. "I don't even want to know what your temperature is... but we have to know..." She pulled out a thermometer and Ishida was momentarily terrified.

"Open up." She stuck it under his tongue to his relief.

She bent down and tied his sandals on and he frowned. "But-"

"This will work for the time being." She pulled out a green kosode and he nodded, putting it on. She grabbed a while sash and tied it at his waist before offering her shoulder. "Here, I'll help."

Ishida nodded, sighing. On one hand this was humiliating as hell, on the other hand, she was there to help him. "You've been here a full day now, haven't you?"

"Yup. Would have been a little easier if I had any idea where anything here is." She smiled at him and he smiled back, feeling his head reel as he stood.

"Is it that bad?" She frowned and he nodded.

"It'll just be- A second."

He noticed a blur and before she finished the sentence they were standing before the fourth squad infirmary. "How-"

"No time. I'll get you right in to Unohana-Taicho."

She nearly drug him in, as his head wouldn't stop spinning. "Hanatarou-san!" She called and he looked over, seeing the state Ishida was in.

"Ishida-taicho, are you alright?"

"No! Point me at a room and get Unohana-taicho now!"

He pointed two rooms down and Aerith started on her way, sighing as Hanatarou took off running. "It's not that bad."

"You broke the thermometer."

"Maybe I was just chewing and didn't notice it."

"You're burning me." She gritted out as she finally got him to the bed. He looked at her with worry as she ran to the sink. She ran back over and lightly drizzled the water over him. "Look."

Ishida stared as the water vaporized, nearly instantly turning to steam. "Are you alright?" He asked, remembering she'd said he'd burned her.

She looked at him incredulously for a moment before pouring more water over him. "Conserve your energy. Are you still dizzy?"

"Yeah. I've never been dizzy while laying down before. It's too light in here." His eyes narrowed at the overhead lighting and Aerith looked up, surprised.

"It's..." Her eyes widened as she looked back down at the raven haired young man, his eyes squinted nearly closed.

"Ishida-san, the lights are off."

"What? I can see the... It's really hot in here..." He frowned and adjusted his shoulders as if it would help.

This is when Unohana came in.

"Oh! Kami! Unohana-Taicho, Ishida's running a massive fever. He broke the thermometer. He's getting delusional. I put him in a tub and he heated the water. Look at this."

She poured the water over him and it was now sizzling before it evaporated. "His kosode is starting to singe. What do I do?"

Unohana looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hanatarou-kun, can you please go inform the kidou corps that we'll need a few good guards, in case anything happens. Also tell Yamamoto-sama that he's in here."

"Hai, Taicho!" He nodded before running off.

"I'm going to go tell Kurotsuchi what's happening. I'll see if he has any idea of what's happening."

"He cannibalized his zampactou. That's what's wrong. She was fire. Look at this."

She reached over, grabbing a scalpel and made a light cut on his arm. Unohana stared as fire seemed to seep from his arm. "Now, if Kurotsuchi has any idea of THAT, I'll be impressed!" Aerith looked up at Unohana who just stared, surprised.

"Hand me a vial..."

Unohana took a few drops of the blood and shook it in the vial, watching as the fire didn't go out. "This is interesting." She snapped back to Ishida and Aerith. "Try and keep him comfortable. Considering what's happening, I don't think we can drop the fever. Just... Try your best. I'll try and be back in two hours."

Aerith nodded as Unohana took off from the door, looking intriguingly at the vial again.

"My arm tickles... Oh!" Ishida gasped, licking the wound on his arm. "I think I passed out for a second..." His eyes looked up to Aerith and he sighed as his eyes slowly closed. "Now I think I'm dreaming..." He sighed as the shoulder of his outfit started to smoke.

Aerith acted quickly, seeing as if Ishida didn't even notice this. So he was immune to fire now. She quickly ripped the clothes from him, looking up.

"Aerith? Why...?" He asked, his eyes now wide open.

"It was smoldering. You're so hot your outfit was catching fire. Do you think... Maybe if you drank some of the blood of the water one you'd be alright?"

"After one, does two seem such a good idea?" Ishida looked at her and she smiled.

"Because it's water, maybe that will help."

"I'll try." Ishida sighed and looked up.

He heard the swoosh around him and looked around, seeing a bamboo forest before him.

"Tsunami!" He looked around and felt eyes on him. He looked up, seeing her above, watching him from the tree.

"Tsunami, I need you to do me a huge favor. I need to drink some of your blood."

"You're not Ishida. You're Hanabi." Her eyes narrowed at him and he sighed.

This wasn't a good sign.

**So I'm getting a little inspiration back! Booyah! I'm hoping to have another chapter up within a week, so keep an eye out!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review!**

**Till next we meet, **

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	17. Chapter 17 Recovery, fangirls and Aerith

**Doing my best to keep up, considering there are about a million things I need to do, and I don't seem to have the time for any of them! One of these days I'll have things sorted out.**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- nope.**

**Chapter 17**

Hanabi? "Why would you say that? I'm not-"

"You feel like her. You smell like her. If I cut you, will you bleed fire?"

"I drank her down! She's burning me apart from the inside! Tsunami, I'll die. If you don't let me drink a bit of blood from you, enough to quench the fire, I'll die. I don't want that."

"You're right. You're not Hanabi." Tsunami came down from her tree, keeping her eyes nervously on him. "She would have just attacked and taken it from me. I'm sorry, Uryuu."

"It's fine. I can't blame you for unease." Ishida slid to his knees, feeling his head spinning. Every second seemed to peel away at his soul, leaving him less of what he was.

"Here." She held out her wrist and Ishida nodded, appreciatively.

He nicked her, making sure not to hit any of the arteries and drank maybe a few spoonfuls till the spinning started to slow. "I think that was enough. I can almost see straight."

"Uryuu, you take care of yourself. Go and rest."

"Not like Aerith will give me many options." He grinned and Tsunami nodded.

"Once you regain your strength, you can work on your new powers."

"New powers? Like how I was able to get the fire to move earlier?"

"Yup. Now remember, the fire is from your heart. You need to feel the fire. On the other hand, your body is mostly water. All you need to do to control water, is to have a body."

Ishida looked at her, the look on her face no longer that of a little girl, but of someone aged significantly older than anyone else alive. "I have faith in you." She breathed out and Ishida nodded, seeing the world shift again. He returned to his body, to the hospital to find Aerith sitting, staring at him terrified.

"What's-" He reached up, feeling his face, hearing the vibrating in his tone. "Are you alright?!" He jumped up, grabbing her shoulders. "Did I hurt you?!"

"No, Ishida, is that you?"

He reached up again, yanking the mask from himself. "Yeah. I'm back. I'm so sorry I worried you!" He nearly collapsed back, his strength instantly gone, passing into sleep before his head hit the wall.

He woke again about five hours later, to find Hanatarou standing at the other end of the room, sorting through laundry. "Hanatarou?" He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How long was I out? Where's Aerith?"

"You've grown pretty attached to her, huh?" The medic turned, a chipper grin on his thin face.

"So?" Ishida frowned, sitting back against the wall, turning his waist so he was reclined. "We went to the academy together, for all of three days..." He realized quickly after that he was pouting and sighed, trying to compose himself.

Hanatarou noticed and laughed lightly, nodding. "I know. She told me. I think she's quite taken with you as well." He smiled and Ishida nearly jumped up.

"What?! Why?"

"Did you know Unohana was looking for her for two days before she brought you here? She explained that you needed care, but she was reprimanded. With what was happening with you, she was supposed to bring you back for full care."

"I asked her not to bring me."

"And then you passed out. She can teleport you here in a second, but she opted to keep you there." Hanatarou turned back to the laundry. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"Yeah." He murmured and Hanatarou nodded, turning.

"Rest here. I'll be back. I can tell you're eager to sleep till next shift." Hanatarou smiled and Ishida frowned.

"Next shift?" He mumbled more than actually asking and Hanatarou nodded, his smile breaking into a soft grin.

"Aerith's on your next shift. Due to the hollowfication, we're keeping one person specifically on you. You'll have her for twelve hours."

Ishida frowned. What if after taking care of him for three days she didn't want to anymore?

"Please, ask her if that's what she wants. I don't want her stuck taking care of me more if she doesn't want to." Hanatarou's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded, headed out the door.

Ishida clenched his eyes.

An odd pain etched across his back and Ishida gasped, jetting up, tumbling forwards. His forehead collided hard with the floor and he screamed as it felt as his back was burned right off. There were hands on him nearly instantly, but he couldn't tell who's.

He just tried to breathe through the pain, but ended out more gasping. He was lifted back to the bed and the kosode was cut off, leaving his back exposed to whoever was there, but he didn't care.

He noticed an odd smell and was asleep instantly.

When he woke an hour later his back was sore as hell. He looked over, laying on his back and noticed Hanatarou watching him like a hawk. "Are you alright?"

"What- What happened?"

"Your back was badly burned. It will be mostly healed in a bit, Unohana taicho is helping with another situation for a moment. She'll be right back."

"Okay..." He murmured, shifting uncomfortably beneath the sheet. "Did I bleed a lot?"

"Yes." Hanatarou nodded, the look on his face dark. "Your blood burned a few of the people trying to help you. They'll be easier to heal than you, though, fortunately."

"Good." Ishida sighed, at least a little relieved.

"By the way, Unohana said she was impressed." Ishida looked back over, feeling his energy quickly drain away again.

"Impressed?"

"They had to cut off your kosode. Half of the girls had to be removed from the room. We now have a whole book of protocol for you alone." Ishida stared, having no idea of what he was talking about. "Firstly, save Aerith, no females under third rank. Secondly, always keep a fire extinguisher on hand."

"No females?"

"We had a flood of volunteers when they heard you were in here. While was out getting the sheets to cover you after the kosode had been cut, there were issues with screaming fan girls. Unohana-taicho had to call the eleventh squad for security for your room. We have kidou corps keeping anything in, and the eleventh squad, keeping anything out."

Ishida just stared, horrified as he could ever have been. "I have... fan girls?!"

"A lot of them! I would have been jealous if it wasn't for the fact that nearly two hundred people just saw you naked."

"Two hun... Oh..." He grumbled, closing his eyes. "It's against policy to kill me, isn't it?"

Hanatarou stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Technically, it's not, but Unohana Taicho would kill me in turn. I prefer life." He worked the words through his never ending laughter. "Besides, after her the fan girls would come after me. Before too long you'll be asked to join the Shinigami's men's league after this." This sentence was enough to distract the young, naked taicho.

"The what?"

It was nearly a week later that Ishida was home, able to stand, the side effects of his situation finally under control.

While he was having the issue problems with Hanabi, Tsunami's blood only had one real side effect. He now had the world's most functional kidneys.

He laid down in his own bed, sighing at the comfort of not being surrounded. Kira sighed as he sat down beside him to explain what had happened in the last ten days.

It didn't sound like too much.

The combat competition had ended, and the winner had been Haninozuka girl he'd seen before.

"Really?" His eyes turned to the smiling fukutaicho.

"She won easily. I never knew how strong she was. So, speaking of strong girls, how's Aerith?"

"I don't know." Ishida sighed, looking at the blanket. "She was taken off of my rotation after two days. She didn't even come to say hi." Kira frowned at this news.

"I wonder if something happened to her." Ishida looked up, curious.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"There was an attack a few days ago. A few of the shinigami were hurt."

"Kira, can I ask you a favor?" Ishida looked up, his eyes worried and Kira nodded.

"You're a sucker for cute girls, aren't you, taicho?" Kira grinned.

It was an hour later that he returned. "Aerith said hello. She's alive, but barely. Kenpachii's squad toppled over a large Menos that landed on a healing party. She was saved when Hanatarou killed the thing." Kira sighed, sitting hard on the cushion next to the bed.

"What?!"

"His zampactou is fierce, when it's been charged. He healed the party and took out the Menos in about fifteen seconds. There were no deaths, save the Menos. Unfortunately, she was near the head, so she got the least of the healing, while bearing the brunt of the fall. She wouldn't have made it at all if Hanatarou hadn't thought quickly."

Ishida stared, mouth gaping. "But she said hello..."

"Through the shielding. She still has a healer on her at all times, trying to fix the damage. It's not... She was damaged seriously. They're not sure if she'll ever be able to return to work." Ishida stared at him, his eyes wide as could be. "If that's the way it is... If she can't return to work, what will happen to her?"

"She'll be sent back to Rukongai." Kira sighed heavily. They both knew that if she was sent back out there the chances of survival were minimum after sustaining such an injury.

"Kira, help me up, please. I need-"

"You need your rest. Unohana taicho gave me a salve, in case you tried to fight me. It'll knock you right out. She'll still be there tomorrow, and you need a little time to adjust."

Ishida frowned, but nodded. "If I didn't know you were trying to help me, I'd be pissed."

Kira looked at him for a moment, surprised before bursting into laughter.

After a moment Ishida joined in.

It was the next day that Ishida talked Kira into helping him get to the fourth squad.

Isane wasn't the happiest about letting Ishida in, but it was more for worry about him than anything else. His arm was hung over Kira, as he didn't have the strength for such a walk on his own. "I need to see her. Please." He begged and Isane frowned, looking over at the door behind her.

"Fine, but only five minutes, and immediately after you need to go back to bed for the rest of the day. If you're any longer, I'm getting you a room here to make sure you rest properly." She crossed her arms menacingly, and Ishida nodded.

"Thank you." Ishida bowed his head to her, though she wasn't sure if it was out of gratitude or weakness.

Kira helped him in and Ishida looked up at him, letting Kira know that he wanted to be alone with her. The one healer in the room noticed and stood, walking out as well. "Break time." She smiled down at the young taicho and him and Kira wandered out together.

Ishida knew that Kira would wait on the other side of the door, listening for any problems.

"Aerith, are you awake?"

She turned her head, her face as white as a ghost. "Ishida?"

"I'm here." He leaned forwards, touching her hand. "I heard what happened. I heard that you may end out not being able to return to work." He looked at her, one eye green and white, the other brown and red.

"I'm not too worried about it right now. I'm just... I'll be disappointed that..." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't allow that. I can't let that happen to you." He looked down and Aerith looked over at him, smiling sweetly.

"If I can't be a shinigami, it would be pointless for me to be here."

"No. That's not true. Aerith, if that happens, if they tell you that there's no chance, if they try to send you out, come to me. I may not have much, I know I'm busy a lot, but still..."

Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was saying. "Are you saying..."

"If they say anything like that, I'll take care of you."

"I can't ask that of you!" She gasped and Ishida shook his head, as if fighting off thoughts.

"It's not asking! You already know how I feel about you! I'd be honored to have you with me every day! No one can make me smile like you can! Whenever you're near me everything that troubles me goes away! I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see your smile again! Please! Marry me, Aerith!"

She stared, her eyes wider, more beautiful than he'd ever seen, even with the injuries. "Marry you?" She almost just breathed it out. All she could do was stare at him, shocked beyond words.

"I may be me, I always have some major problem going on, I may be busy a lot, but if you could look past that..." His head hung, sadness, anger, fear, embarrassment burned his cheeks, but he didn't care.

She didn't respond so after a second he looked up at her, ready to beg, to find her asleep.

She had been through a lot, and needed her rest.

He ran his hand over hers for a moment before looking over at the table nearby, writing out a fast note.

'Please think about it. I'll do my best to take care of you. I promise you this, if nothing else. Ishida.'

He stood and started walking to the door, the fatigue from the last few moments more strain than he realized and fell, finally crashing into sweet oblivion.

**Don't worry all! The mushy, inactive parts are now (mostly) over! Next chapter is a little more fighting and the stuff that keeps this from being a full out romance fic! (Ew.)**

**Anywho, I'll try and have it out in a few days! See you all soon!**

**Please remember to review! It lets me know what you like and don't like about the fic!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


End file.
